The Twelve Nights of Christmas
by Mrs. Data
Summary: It's Christmas 2015 where all three generations of Mathews and their friends are celebrating in style. Surprises, laughs, heart, romance and a little drama await the beloved characters of Boy Meets World and Girl Meets World in this holiday tale. Note: This is how I'd write a reunion movie so the subplots are evenly split between Boy Meets World and Girl Meets World characters.
1. Friends

**Author's Note:** This is how I envision a BMW and GMW television film would be like. It would air on ABC instead of Disney Channel and it's rated TV-14. The BMW characters would have the A stories while GMW has the B stories. There's going to be callbacks to Boy Meets World as well.

* * *

**December 20th**

There was an undeniable pep in Cory's walk as he left the school and headed for the parking garage across the street. School was only a half day due to the Christmas break but that wasn't why he was excited. He was on route to the apartment building across the street from his and Topanga's home. Shawn was finally moving back to the city and wanted his help in trying to find the right apartment. Cory's landlord also owned the apartments across the street and she adored him. So, he was confident that his best friend would soon be his neighbor.

Using his mobile phone, Shawn took photos of the one bedroom apartment and asked the grandmotherly landlord questions. He politely excused himself when Cory sent him a text informing him that he was two minutes away. After replying to him, Shawn then asked the landlord if he could see the two bedroom apartment across the hall where he planned to wait for Cory. She obliged and led the way.

When he entered the brownstone, Cory kindly greeted the landlord and handed her a box full of her favorite pastries. She politely accepted the pastries and left the pair in the apartment.

"Shawny!" Cory beamed as he held out his arms and approached him.

"Hey Cor!" he grinned and accepted his hug. Despite living out of a suitcase for the past couple of years he always felt at home whenever he was around Cory, Topanga or anyone else in his Philadelphia family.

"So, how was Texas?"

"Big, hot, loud but there was never a dull moment. Where's the missus?"

"She's having lunch with a client, doing whatever lawyers do."

"What'd you tell her?"

"That I was getting lunch with you and going Christmas shopping. You know me and lies, keeping it simple is best. Anything else lands me on the couch for the night."

He nodded, "Thanks, I know you hate doing it but I really want this to be a surprise."

Cory's brows curiously furrowed as he eyed the apartment, "This isn't the one bedroom..and there's a nook. What's going on?"

"Yeah..uh, the thing is, that's not the only surprise that I have in mind."

"Are you getting a roommate..oh god, you made a new best friend, didn't you?!"

"What? No! Cory, nothing will ever change our friendship."

"Then why are we here?"

"OK..you gotta promise me that you'll keep this between us and that you won't freak out. It's about me and Angela."

"Oh Shawn, you know that when it comes to you two I can't promise the last part," he said with a slow head shake and chuckle.

Shawn scoffed too and said, "Who was I kidding? Anyway, a couple weeks back, we were both in LA just by chance and had dinner that night-.."

"YAY!" Cory clapped his hands.

He continued to speak, "And since then we've been Skyping, texting, and calling each other..we're back on."

"SUPER YAY! Why didn't you tell me?!"

"Because things are going well..I didn't want to jinx it. And you're a budinski."

"Guilty as charged," he smiled.

"Since she's gonna be working in Global Grind's offices instead of on the road.. I'm gonna ask her to move in with me."

"WOOHOO!"

"No yay?"

"I don't like to be predictable," he shrugged before hugging him again; "this is so amazing!"

"I know and kinda crazy but it feels right."

"You two are soul mates and I never liked that Eljor guy she dated. Seriously, what kind of parents names their son that?"

With an arched brow and a sarcastic tone, he replied, "You're one to talk Cornelius ANGUS Matthews."

Obvious paranoia and concern was in his voice when he spoke, "SSSHH! Even Topanga doesn't know!"

He couldn't help but laugh at his friend, "Anyway, we've been doing well..although.."

"I don't like the sound of that…"

"Calm down, I still want to hear your pitch for this place."

"Why would you think I'd have one?"

"Cory…" he didn't hide the doubt in his voice.

"Oh you know me too well," he playfully waved him off before stating why Shawn should live there.

After giving him a golf clap he stated, "You sound like a realtor."

"I wear many hats, teacher, husband, father, close up magician, friend and others you don't know about," he spoke with smugness on his face and in his tone.

"Of course you do," Shawn was unconvinced.

Cory looked around the apartment and then back at him, "Everything is falling into place for the both of us! You and Angela are back together, you're both gonna live here and we're all celebrating Christmas together! And to top it off, I have this coupon for a free cinnamon bun!" He held up his phone while beaming.

He was amused at how the little things pleased Cory, "Good for you!"

"Thanks! And at least your first place won't be a dump like ours was."

"Yeah, well, you haven't spent the past year taking every crappy writing job that comes your way just to afford this place and to go Christmas shopping. I had to write instructions on how to use a manual toothbrushes, floss, and body lotion."

"I love reading those whenever I'm in the bathroom! Sometimes I'll call the 800 number on back; Gwen from Crest is very delightful."

He gave his best friend a peculiar grin and put his arm around him as they walked out, "Aw Cor, you are wonderfully weird..don't ever change."

* * *

The hostess politely and quickly led Topanga to the table where Angela waited. They happily embraced and complimented each other's appearances before taking their seats.

"Thanks again for not telling Cory and Shawn that I'm here a day early. I wanted some girl time with you," Angela crossed her legs and smiled at her best friend.

"Oh don't mention it. It's kind of fun and the only secrets I keep from Cory are my clients'."

After looking at their menus, they waved down their waitress and she took their orders.

"So, how were the protests? They looked really intense online," Topanga said after taking a sip of her wine.

"Sometimes they were but most days, it was really calm and great to see so many people fighting for justice-anyway, enough about work. Do you know where we're staying?"

She gave a small shrug, "Amy and Alan just said that it could take all of us in and they're renting it. She also told us to pack swimsuits. They were both really secretive which I like because it's exciting but Cory is.."

"Terrified?"

"Oh yeah but he's trying to keep an open mind and it helps that we're all going to together for the first time in forever."

"We are and some of my favorite Christmas memories have been with you guys."

"Aww, mine are too! Just think about it, it's the holidays and for the first time in years we're going to be together. You, me, your boyfriend, and my husband who's also your boyfriend's boyfriend are all going to be there!"

Angela let out a joyous laugh, "I can't argue with that. But I wish Rachel could be with us, I miss that girl."

"Yeah, me too but she's on the other side of the country in Portland and couldn't afford the tickets for her and Robbie. I did promise her that we'd Skype Christmas so that she can see us opening up her presents."

After a light exhale she held up her phone and said, "Remember when we saw Clueless for the first time?"

"I could never forget, we wanted their cell phones so badly and now everyone has them."

"And now we're texting, tweeting, Instagramming and Skyping," she saw Topanga scoff and asked her, "What's going on in that mind of yours?"

"Well, last week, Maya was asked out and the boy asked her if he could call her. She, uh, she said that he was creepy because he wanted to hear her voice without her being in the room or on a screen."

She chuckled, "Wow, that's all we had back then!"

"Exactly! These kids today..but it is nice to actually see you whenever we talk."

"It is and it's made things with Shawn easier."

"That's really great to hear. You two..you earned this second chance."

A sweet yet wistful smile across her lips, "We did…I just wish my dad was here to see it."

Topanga reached across the table and held her hand, "He is..just not on our level."

She squeezed her hand, "Thanks."

A brief grin came to her full lips, "I'm so happy to have you back and for good this time."

"I am too. Traveling is fun and it was great to see the world. I met new people and experienced their cultures but this feels like home."

"Aww, likewise." She squeezed her friend's hand again. As Topanga withdrew her hand, she knocked over Angela's purse causing some of its contents to spill onto the table.

"Ugh, I'm sorry Angela, I'll get this.."

Panic came to Angela's face as she tried to quickly put everything back in her purse. It was too late; Topanga had gotten a hold of the bottle of pills and read its label.

Her green eyes grew large when she read the label then they saw Angela's worried face, "Angela! This is…why didn't you-does anyone know?!"

"Of course not! I was waiting until the right time.."

"This is serious! You can't hide it forever!"

"I'm not planning to but you have to keep it secret until then, OK?"

Topanga didn't like keeping secrets but she saw the concern on her best friend's face.

"Topanga..please?"

"..I won't say anything but you can't drag this out."

"I know, I won't. Thanks.." she nodded and then chuckled.

"What?"

"This is the second Christmas where you have to keep a big secret from everyone including Cory."

She smiled, "It is but let's hope that he won't have one too, he's really bad at keeping them."

"The worst!"

They shared a laugh and spoke until their lunches arrived.

* * *

Seated at their usual booth in Svorski's, Riley, Maya, Lucas and Farkle talked about their plans for Christmas break.

Farkle spoke first, "We're going to Colorado this year because my dad bought a chalet there. The ski bunnies of Aspen are gonna meet The Farkle!"

"They don't what they're in for," Maya dryly stated.

"I know, isn't it great?!" he answered back.

Riley chimed in, "I can't wait for Christmas! Maya and I are and the rest of my family are staying somewhere upstate. My dad's all worried but I'm excited! "

"It's gonna be a very Matthews Christmas, that's for sure." Maya said.

Lucas spoke, "Sounds fun. Both my grandparents are going to be out of the country and my Dad he-uh, he has to work. So, my mom and I are gonna have our first big city Christmas."

Maya couldn't resist and commented, "Aww, you're not gonna be able to hog tie reindeer this year."

"You just keep on chirping mocking bird," he retorted with a small grin.

"I will break you, if it's the last thing I do, I will!"

Riley just shook her head at them.

"Maya, is your mom going too?" Farkle asked.

"Nope, she's working but she's tried to get out of it. All week, she's been arguing on the phone with her boss but she's stuck. It's OK, I'm used to it."

"He could change his mind?" Riley sweetly offered and grinned when Maya gave her a side hug.

Farkle reached in his backpack as he talked, "Well, it's good that we're exchanging presents now!"

Following his lead, Lucas took out the present that he and the girls had bought for him, "Open ours first."

Farkle's eyes lit up after he removed the wrapping paper, "A Geek Grab Box! I tried to get a subscription but they sold out in ten minutes!"

"Well I beat you to it and it's why I cancelled going to the movies. I spent all day refreshing the screen." Lucas happily told him and looked at Riley.

She took that as her cue, "We put our money together and got you a three month subscription."

"I supervised," Maya added.

He removed some of the contents which included a comic book, pins, a t-shirt and a mini poster.

"Guys, this is so cool! This month is all about sci-fi. And it has an exclusive FunKo POP! Thanks so much!"

The three of them smiled back at him and were pleased to see how happy he was.

"My turn!" He handed them three velvet boxes.

The three of them opened the boxes and gasped. Each box had a platinum puzzle piece pendent with a silver bead necklace and bracelet.

"Farkle, this is beautiful!" Riley marveled at the pendant.

"This is real platinum and silver..what's the market price on this?" Maya asked him.

"Maya!" Riley nearly shouted.

"Relax Riles, I'm playing around…although if times get tough.." she joked.

Lucas asked, "This is great buddy, how did you think of this?"

"Well, we're like these puzzle pieces. We're all different but," he gently brought the pendants into his hand and the magnetic strips on caused them to link together, "we fit in together."

"Aawwwww!" His friends said before they got up from their seats to hug him.

* * *

After they finished their pastries, they got up and went their separate ways. Maya headed to her mother's diner. Farkle was on his way to his father's offices while Lucas offered to walk Riley home. She had noticed his expression falter a bit when he received a text.

"Lucas, is something wrong?"

"Riley, I'm fine."

"You may be Mr. Perfect but you're a horrible liar."

He knew that she was right, "I don't want to talk about it."

"Are you sure? "

"Just drop it."

"But we're not gonna see each until New Year 's Day, we should talk now-.."

"I already told you that I don't want to." His tone was snappy.

She stopped in her tracks and blinked, "Lucas, there's no need to be so rude."

"Well you don't have to be so nosy and pushy, Riley!"

Her dark eyes widen, he had never raised his voice to her before, "I'm being a good friend but the same can't be said the same for you right now!"

He saw the shock in her gaze turn to pain but before he could say anything she quickly walked onto her street.


	2. Dinner and Wishes

**Author's note:** Paige Friar is actress Kiele Sanchez

* * *

Cory and Shawn were playing video games while Topanga was finishing up paperwork in the kitchen. A wide smile came across Shawn's face when he saw Riley enter the apartment.

"Hey, it's my favorite goddaughter! How's it going-.." Shawn said before she cut him off.

"I can't talk right now!" Riley looked down and quickly went to her bedroom.

Cory immediately put down his controller, "Riley?"

Topanga stood up from the kitchen table and held up her hand, "I'll handle this one."

Shawn surveyed the scene and fondly said, "Ah, teenage drama..how I don't miss those days."

* * *

Riley cried into her pillow as Topanga walked into her bedroom.

The young mother sat on the bed then gently stroked her daughter's back. She hated to see her this way and spoke in a soft tone.

"Riley, what happened?"

She sniffled and turned around, "Lucas yelled at me.."

Topanga held back the urge to reprimand him and calmly asked, "Did you two have a fight?"

"I-I saw that he was upset by a text he got. And I asked what was wrong but he became mad. That's when he called me 'nosy' and 'pushy'..am I? Even Maya says that I can't leave things alone."

"Oh Riley, you care so much about your friends, just like your father. Never..ever feel bad about that. And from what you told me, Lucas isn't mad at you. Whoever sent him the text..that's who he really wanted to yell at."

"Ya sure?"

"Yes and I know that he'll make things right before we leave tomorrow."

She sat up, "He hasn't texted me yet."

Topanga touched her daughter's face, "He will, Honey. Trust me. Now come on, I promised your dad and Uncle Shawn that we'd kick their butts at Super Smash Brothers before dinner."

Riley gave her a small smile, "OK, thanks mom," she hugged her.

She embraced her daughter and kissed her cheek before leading her out of the room.

Paige Friar immediately noticed how heated her son was once he came home. She quietly listened to him as he explained what happened between him and Riley. When he finished, she put her hands on her hips.

"I can't believe I raised such a jackass!" She said as she glared at her son.

"Mom, you're supposed to be on my side! I'm your son!" He uttered in shock as he sat down on their couch.

"I know and I raised you better…You get it from me, I've been known to stay stupid things whenever I'm angry but that's no excuse to be mean especially to a sweet gal like Riley. You're mad at your dad not her and she needs to know that."

He glanced down at his feet, "I really screwed up, didn't I?"

She sat down next to him, "Riley's a forgiving gal. And after I finish making dinner, we'll take over it to The Matthews as a peace offering."

He gave her a small nod, "Sounds good, Mom."

"I know," she said with an arrogant yet playful smile, "and we don't want her father failing you, your babies and your grandbabies."

She pulled him into a hug and kissed his forehead before returning to the kitchen.

* * *

Maya promptly called Lucas as she headed for the subway station. She couldn't believe what he said to Riley.

"Maya I-." Lucas was cut off by her.

"You are so lucky that I'm going to Riley's right now because if I weren't I'd so kick your prettyboy ass back to Texas!"

"I know, I know! My mom and I heading over there too. I'm gonna apologize and we're bringing dinner."

She paused; Lucas's mom was a great cook, "Frito Pie burgers?"

"Yep, and her seasoned curly fries."

"….I won't kick your ass but you're on probation."

"That's fair, my mom also made her sheet cake cookies." He told her knowing that it was one of her favorite desserts.

"If you touch one before I get there I will jack you up, son!" She hung up and waved down a taxi.

* * *

With a big smile, Paige greeted everyone when Topanga opened the door for her and Lucas.

"Hey y'all! Oohh, I'd love what you've done with the place," Paige stated as she Lucas walked in.

"Aw thanks, Paige! Let me get that, thanks for bringing dinner. I just love your cooking," Topanga took one of the large paper bags from her and led the way to the kitchen.

She shook her head, "It's nothing Topanga, I always make too much."

Lucas took their coats and hung them on the rack by the door, "I'm gonna talk to Riley."

"Leave the door open!" Cory hollered to Lucas.

"Cory!" Topanga lightly slapped his arm.

"It's alright, I have the same rule at my house. It's mighty nice to see you again, Cory and who's this handsome fella?"

"See?" Cory shot a look at his wife but only received a roll of her eyes, "Paige, this is my good friend Shawn," he replied as they both set the table for dinner.

"It's nice to meet you." Shawn politely shook her hand.

"The pleasure's mine. You look like one of those artsy kind of guys, am I right?" She went to the cabinets and took out the glasses.

"You are and your accent tells me that you're from Texas. I just came back from Dallas."

"Really now?"

"I had to write an article about the Digital Summit, it was fun."

"Just by the looks of you and what you told me, I know that you didn't run into my uncle Clayton."

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, for starters, he's off the grid and he doesn't care too much for Yankees especially if they're on his property. If you came across him, you'd have only one eye right now because he has a quick draw."

His blue eyes briefly widen, "He sounds..interesting.."

She chuckled, "I'm messin' with ya. He's sweeter than stolen honey….and he only shoots at trespassers' feet."

He gave her a slow nod, "That's…good to know…"

* * *

Riley put down her phone the moment she heard Lucas at her bedroom door, "It's open."

"May I come in?" He asked after opening the door.

"You may.."

He joined her at the window but left some distance between them unsure if she was still upset.

"Riley..I'm sorry for being such a jerk. I didn't mean to get mad."

She nodded, "Is that it?"

He blinked; he thought the apology was enough, "What else is there?"

"I was there but who you were really yelling at?"

His hands uncomfortably rubbed his knees as he mustered up the will to tell her the truth. The unease in his body slowly disappeared once she felt her hand on top of his. Her dark eyes gave him a supportive gaze.

"My dad sent me that text..I-uh, I asked him if he could try to get out of work for Christmas. He said no..Riley, this is the first time that we're not spending Christmas together."

She sighed and rubbed his hand, "I get it. Christmas is when families come together and..it's a change for you."

He shook his hand, "It's not just that. He hasn't flown me back home in four months..he's missed my calls, we don't have FaceTime every week like we used to. And..I think he's lying to me."

"Why?"

"One of the times I called, a woman answered. I didn't recognize her name or voice. Riley..what if he has another family? One that he likes better."

The anguish on his face made her move closer to him, "Lucas, that's crazy."

"Is it? When my parents divorced all they told me is that they couldn't live together anymore. Before that, he was spending a lot of time away from us. What if he cheated on my mom with this woman?"

"Has your mom ever told you anything?"

He gave her a small shake of his head, "...No but why else would he act this way? We were close and now I'm lucky if I get to talk to him once a month."

She moved closer to him, "There has to be a logical reason why he's doing this.."

"How do you know? You've never even met him."

"True..but he raised you and I know you'd never try to hurt anyone especially if you care about them. You're a good guy with a kind heart."

He looked into her dark eyes trying to understand how she felt about him. Riley wasn't like anyone he had ever met They've known each other close to two years and yet, she had a lifetime's worth of faith in him. A part of him didn't feel worthy but he knew that he had to show her how grateful he was for it.

"Thanks, that means so much to me." He grinned and gripped her hand.

The second he brushed a strand of her dark locks behind her ear, a wide smile spread across her lips. His eyes went to right to them.

"You two are so lucky that I'm not Cory right now," Shawn said standing in her doorway.

She moved her head back and let go of his hand, "This-uh..this isn't what it looks like," she told him.

With a smirk he shook his head, "Yeah yeah, dinner's ready… poor man's Cory and Topanga."

* * *

As they were about to have dessert an idea came to Topanga, "Paige, Lucas..we'd love to have you two join us for Christmas!"

The smile on Cory's face dropped, "WHAAAT?!"

She ignored her husband, "Cory's parents rented a place upstate and they said that there was plenty of room for us to invite our friends. How about it?"

Lucas's face lit up and Paige took that as a sign and replied, "We'd love to!"

"YAY!" Riley's arms shot up in the air.

"Oh you are just loving this.." Maya said to Cory with a satisfied look on her face.

Cory struggled to find the right words, "But-uh, we-.."

Topanga spoke again, "We're leaving tomorrow morning at 10. Don't worry about breakfast I've got that covered."

"We'll be there!" Paige happily said before she and Topanga got lost in their conversation.

A stunned expression came across Cory's face, "What the-..what just happened?"

An amused expression came to Shawn's face, "It looks like you're spending Christmas with your future son-in-law."

"Thanks for the support, Shawny," Cory sarcastically replied.

"What are best friends for?" He loved teasing him.

"Niice," Maya commented as she bumped fists with Shawn and then bit into a cookie.

* * *

Auggie went to bed without a hitch which was a feat in itself. Cory and Topanga went to Riley's room and passed by the bathroom where Maya washed her face. Riley told her parents about Lucas's father.

"I don't understand why his dad doesn't just tell him the truth? Avoiding him isn't helping," Riley said as she pulled the blanket over herself.

Cory and Topanga exchanged a look, the latter spoke, "Honey, sometimes people are afraid of truth and they try to protect their loved ones from it by.."

"Delaying it or even hiding it. The truth can hurt." Cory finished her sentence.

"Remember Nemo?" Topanga asked.

"Auggie's goldfish from last year," Riley nodded.

Cory reluctantly chimed in, "Well he died…"

"I know, we had a funeral for him."

"About that..he died two weeks before he actually died," Topanga revealed.

Riley's mouth dropped open, "Oh my god! Wait, you killed him, you goldfish killer!" She pointed at her father.

Offended, Cory almost hollered, "Hey, why do you assume that it was me?!"

With a straight face Topanga said, "I'm not the one who killed my pet turtle by not putting him in water and into a sewer instead.."

"For the billionth time Topanga I was 9 and the original Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles is an awesome yet inaccurate movie!"

A brief smile passed her lips before she spoke to Riley, "I was about to feed Nemo until I saw him floating in his bowl. Auggie had a really bad day at school and we didn't want to make it worse so we got another fish."

"And we just delayed the inevitable but we weren't trying to hurt him at all. That's probably why Lucas's dad is acting so distant."

Riley nodded, "I understand..and don't worry, I won't tell Auggie the truth."

"Good girl," Topanga kissed her cheek, "goodnight Riley."

"Night Mom, night Dad."

Cory kissed her forehead, "Night Honey."

Maya walked in and wished them a goodnight before getting on the inflatable bed by the window.

Riley turned to the side facing her best friend, "Just when I think that Christmas couldn't get any better, it does!"

"Being with Lucas is your Christmas wish?" Maya asked.

"No, having the perfect Christmas is but since he's coming, it looks like my wish will come true!"

She propped her elbow up and rested her head on the palm of her hand, "Do you wanna know what mine is?"

Her eyes became big, "I didn't even know you had one! What is it?"

"That your dad would drop our tribe project. Seriously, who gives homework over Christmas break?!"

"Oh Maya, it's not a big deal. It's not even due until the 8th. And besides, it's a two minute oral presentation with one visual; you can do that in your sleep."

"Ugh, that's not the point. Vacations aren't supposed to be educational; they're supposed to be stupid fun and nothing else."

Riley looked at her friend with hopeful eyes, "This one is gonna be different, I can feel it."

She admired how optimistic her friend was and didn't want to disagree with her.

"Of course you do daahling. Goodnght Riles." she playfully said.

"Night Maya."

* * *

Cory sat on the bed with his arms folded while Topanga changed into her cloud print pajamas.

"Did you really have to invite them? What happened to just giving casual friends gift certificates?" He questioned her.

"Cory, four things, Paige and Lucas aren't casual friends. Two, she's babysat Auggie so many times and on short notice without any complaints. Three, she's one of my good friends and lastly, you're literally the last man on the planet who still calls them gift certificates. Honey, they're gift cards now, I know you hate hearing this but get with the times."

She began brushing her hair as she sat down on the bed. Despite his complaining, she had no intention of uninviting Paige and Lucas.

"Don't change the subject! I don't like how he's gonna be under the same roof as us and our little girl."

"They're not going to share a room and unlike a certain someone, I highly doubt that he's going to invite her into his room with a plate full of grapes on his bed."

"Oh well that's just a low blow! And unlike a certain someone in this room, I know exactly what it's like to be a teenage boy and how they're walking hormones!"

After she put down her brush she turned to him, "And yet I never gave in and do you know why?"

"You get joy in torturing me?"

"Besides that," she teased him.

"Well, aren't you just the little comedienne?"

"I followed my heart," she took his hand in hers, "and I was blessed to find a man who understood that and waited until I was ready."

Most of the irritation and worry he felt left his body as he gripped her hand, "I know…I don't want our little girl to grow up too fast."

"She's not and we raised her right. So, relax and enjoy the next twelve nights."

He suggestively lifted his brow, "I know how we can kick off the first one."

In a matter of fact tone, she explained, "We have an apartment full of kids and your best friend, all of which are ten to fifteen feet away from us right now..forget about it."

After a beat he said, "…SPOONS?!"

"I can manage that," she gave him a long kiss on his lips.

In response, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled the comforter over them.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Thank you guys so much for all the reviews along with subscribing, favoriting this story. It means so much to me and it's always great to write for such an active and passionate fandom.

This is my first BMW/GMW story but I have been writing original and fanfiction for years now. I need to state a few things. I'm not going to give spoilers, even if you ask nicely. Writers who are able to take plot, scene or character requests or suggestions are amazing but I'm not one of them. When it comes to any of my stories I'm following my instincts and an outline that I rarely deviate from. I do what is right for the story and not what I believe will be the most popular choices. If the latter happens, it's unintentional. In part, my writing is based on my experiences and how I see the world. I try my best to show a reflection of how things are now. Lastly, I don't believe that there is one exact right or wrong path to happiness.


	3. The Road to New and Familiar Faces

**Author's note:** Thanks for all the reviews, subscriptions and for adding this story to your favorite. I have a vision for this story and I'm grateful that most of you have accepted it. I appreciate it so much.

* * *

**December 21st**

The next morning Topanga and Cory went out to get breakfast for everyone and left Shawn in charge. Riley and Maya didn't need any guidance from him but Auggie was a different story. Wearing his Iron Man robe, Auggie stood in front of his bed and couldn't decide which outfit to wear. Shawn had an idea.

"This one looks good," He pointed at the outfit on the right side of the bed.

"But this one brings out my eyes, that's what Ava says. I just don't know which one to choose.." Auggie pointed to the outfit on the left and tapped his tiny index finger on his chin.

"Yeah and it does make you look younger, like you're 2 again."

"WHAT? I'm this many," he held up all his left hand's fingers and his right thumb, "I don't wanna look like this many!" He only held up two of his left fingers.

"Auggie, everyone wants to look younger."

"Well not me!" He grabbed the outfit on the right.

Shawn held back a smirk as he walked out of the room and into the living room. He opened the door for Cory and Topanga then took one of breakfast bags from the latter. Cory spoke to Topanga as the three of them headed to the kitchen.

"I made the call this morning and it took some persuading but it's happening," he set the bags on the table.

"That's a relief," Topanga said back.

"What is?" Riley asked from the hallway.

Cory quickly answered, "Ava's mom is gonna keep an eye on things until we come back."

Topanga backed up her husband's lie, "She's going to water the plants and collect our mail. We got breakfast."

Their daughter's eyes lit up, "Bess's Burgers? We NEVER have fast food for breakfast!"

"Well it's the holidays, we can cheat a little; now get Maya and Auggie," she told Riley.

The teenager returned to the hallway.

"Cory Matthews, when did you become such a good liar?" She asked her husband.

"Oh Topanga, you really shouldn't underestimate me," he said before popping some tatter tots into his mouth.

"Aww, Honey, I'm usually right when I do," she teased him before pecking his mouth with hers.

* * *

Moments later, Lucas and Paige arrived and took their seats at the table. Shawn immediately stood up the second he heard a knock at the door.

"I got it!" He called out as he quickly walked over to the door and opened it.

The brilliant smile on Angela's face matched Shawn's. No matter how much time had passed between them they were still elated to see one another. They always felt a flutter in their chests every time they reunited and this time was no different. Without hesitation he wrapped his arms around her svelte waist as hers circled his neck. Their lips eagerly met while he lifted her in the air and turned around bringing her into the apartment. A warmth rushed through their bodies at the sensation of their lips against one another.

Everyone at the table watched the couple.

"The good ones are either taken…or gay." Paige commented.

"Not always," Topanga rested her head against Cory's shoulder and touched his face.

When Shawn's hands began moving down the small of Angela's back Cory covered Auggie's eyes and hollered, "HANDS!"

The couple broke their kiss which allowed Shawn to apologize to them, with a smile on his face.

"Hey there stranger. Miss me?" Angela rested her forehead against his.

"You know it," he planted a small kiss on her lips before taking her other suitcase into the apartment as his hand held hers.

They joined the others at the table where Cory warmly embraced her.

"It's so great to have you, Angela!" He smiled.

"And it's nice to be back, I missed you guys," Angela kissed his cheek.

Topanga introduced Lucas and Paige to Angela.

With a warm smile Paige accepted Angela's hand, "Oh it is such a pleasure meeting you Angela! You're as pretty as twelve acres of pregnant red hogs!"

She gave her an uncertain smile that matched her tone, "…Thank you?"

"Trust me, it's a compliment," Lucas assured her.

Paige motioned to Topanga, Cory, Angela and Shawn with her hand, "Ya know, I think it's so precious how y'all are high school sweethearts. I might've ended up with mine if he wasn't dumb as a watermelon. What kind of a fool gets trampled by his own piglets?!"

"Oh...my god." Topanga said.

"It's all right, he's in a better place now," she replied.

"He died?!" Riley asked.

"Oh no, a few years later he won the lottery and moved to Hawaii. We're facebook friends now." Paige smiled before drinking some coffee and was unaware of the strange looks almost everyone was giving her.

* * *

Just as they finished cleaning up breakfast, the driver for the car service texted Cory.

"OK everyone, the driver's here, let's go!" He told everyone and opened the door as they gathered in a line.

"It's probably some old church lady bus, what else can fit all of us?" Maya offhandedly remarked before they left the apartment.

A black Mercedes Sprinter cargo van was parked in front of them. The driver spoke to Cory and Topanga before being picked up by another company car.

Cory addressed his friends and family, "Well, our driver told us that everything is complimentary but we do have to drive ourselves. Now I'll take the-.." he was interrupted by Paige.

"I'd love to take this baby out on the road. I don't get to do much driving these days."

"Are you sure, Paige? It's over three hours of driving." Topanga said, "We wouldn't mind splitting it up."

"Ya kiddin' me? Before Lucas was born I used to drive a big rig, this baby is like a damn tricycle compared to that. Besides, it's the least I can do. Y'all are kindly taking us in."

Cory brought his hands together, "It's settled then, but if you need a break just tell us, OK?" He told her as he handed the keys over.

"Thanks but I'll be fine. C'mon everyone, get on!" Paige enthusiastically stated before boarding.

Everyone stared in awe at the interior of the luxurious spacious van. There were ten black leather seats including the driver's and front passenger's. The seats in the cargo area were paired off facing one another. Two large plasma televisions were in the front and back of the vehicle while the floor was mahogany. Panoramic windows let the sunlight shine in. Similar to an airliner, there were overhead compartments for their luggage. A kitchenette took up the rear.

"Yeah.." Maya looked around barely hiding how impressed she was, "I'm definitely moving in here, forever."

Shawn touched the seats and compartments as he said, "This is like my Dad's trailer..if it took rich people's steroids."

Topanga and Cory placed themselves near seats on the driver's side.

"Oh my God! How-how can mom and dad afford this?" Cory looked at their surroundings as he put their luggage in the overhead compartments.

Topanga took the seat behind Auggie's and answered, "Your dad has said how well the store has been doing ever since Jack became his business partner. And he did open a second store in Everton last spring."

Cory sat in the seat across from her, "That was five years ago and we've been back to Philly..they haven't changed anything about their lifestyle!"

Shawn and Angela were in the seats to their right, on the passenger side. The former chimed in, "Cory, relax. They've clearly been saving up and I visited Jack back in April, he and Maddie are doing well."

"Just enjoy it Cory, we don't get to do this every day." Angela added.

"She's right..I wonder what movies they have?" Topanga wondered as she looked through the vehicle's tablet computer.

Riley and Maya were seated behind Shawn and Angela. Riley was looking at the panel of buttons to her left.

"There's so many! At least there's pictures on them..that can't be what I think it is.." Riley eyed one specific button.

"Go for it Riles," Maya encouraged her.

She pressed it and a mini table appeared from the wall placing itself between them.

"That's so neat! It's like we're living in the future." She beamed and put her water bottle in the table's cup holder.

Maya took out her phone, "Put it away and press it again. Then act all surprised."

"Why?"

"So I can take video and put it on Instagram, obviously."

"Oh yeah!" Riley did as she was told and pointed at the table.

"Got it!"

Seconds later, Lucas's phone pinged, he was sitting to Maya's left, across from Auggie, "Maya, I'm sitting right here, you didn't have to send me the video I watched it live."

She pointed her finger at him, "Clam it Cletus, your logic has no place here and-oh Farkle just 'liked' it."

"Are y'all ready? B'cuz this baby sure is!" Paige said as she happily slapped the steering wheel.

"We're good to go." Topanga told her and then looked into Cory's worried eyes.

"Sweetie, any minute the car service is gonna stop us and tell us that my father's credit card was rejected, they're gonna kick us off, making us stranded and ruining Christmas for everyone!" Her husband almost shouted.

Like always, she kept her cool and retrieved a chocolate mint from one of the storage compartments to her left.

"Cory, we're going to make it to your parents' house, cabin or hotel just fine. And look, they have your favorite!"

"Ooh, I guess you're right and the driver did say that everything is complimentary!" He accepted the mint and relished its cool yet sweet taste on his tongue.

"That's a good boy!" She petted his head and he smiled then cheerfully hummed.

Shawn and Angela were giving their friends the same peculiar looks.

"We were ever that bad?" Shawn asked her.

Angela said, "I don't think we could if we tried."

* * *

About ninety minutes into the drive everyone had found a way to occupy their time. Cory and Topanga were finishing up paperwork from their jobs. Shawn was on his laptop replying to an email as Angela napped. Auggie was eating a snack and watching the latest Pixar movie on the television closest to him. Maya was in her seat texting while Riley and Lucas were in kitchenette.

Riley poured hot water into the mugs, "The hot chocolate's done; I never knew there were so many flavors!"

"Me neither, I got the snacks," he held up cookies, a chocolate chip muffin and a strawberry pastry.

"I gave you the white chocolate one," she handed him the mug.

He blinked, "That's my favorite, how'd you know?"

She shrugged, "I notice things about you just like you do with me," she took the chocolate chip muffin from him and held it up.

A little grin came to his mouth, "I'm really happy that we're spending Christmas together."

"Me too, this is gonna be the best Christmas ever."

They started walking back to their seats as they spoke.

"I always wondered how a Matthews Christmas is like.."

"Uhh.. well, there's a lot of traditions and one them is kinda weird.."

"Riley, weird is subjective."

"My Uncle Eric likes run down the halls singing 'We Wish You a Merry Christmas' at midnight on Christmas Eve."

"So?"

"While naked."

The young Texan pulled his head back a bit processing what she just told him, "OK..that's a little weird."

"Hey, only I can say that. You either have to be a Matthew's or marry one to get that right."

He looked directly into her eyes and smirked, "Sounds like a fair deal, I can agree to those terms."

His words elicited a high pitched giggle from her while she sat down in her seat.

Maya thanked Lucas for the cookies and put down her phone.

"Who was that?" Riley asked her.

"My mom, she said that Roy let her off for Christmas so she's gonna try to make it up here for New Year's."

"That's great!"

"Yeah...it's just, Roy's never been jerk to her before but all this week they've been arguing on the phone."

"It's Christmas, everyone gets a little stressed."

Maya shook her head, "When I went to the diner yesterday, he was nice to her..he wasn't mad at all. Later that night they had another argument on the phone..it doesn't make sense."

"Well..what matters is she's gonna have time off and she'll spend it with you."

"If she makes it here."

"She will, I can feel it."

All Maya did was offer her a modest closed mouth smile. She learned not to get her hopes up when it came to her mother.

Angela rubbed her eyes and let a tiny smile touch her lips the instant her eyes fell upon Shawn and then everyone else. It felt good to be surrounded by her soul mate and family.

Shawn asked her, "Sleep well?"

"Like a baby. What are you working on?"

"I'm just emailing one of my friends back."

"Is he..or she OK?"

"Yeah..I was gonna tell ya later but for the past couple of months I've been contacting all my artist friends. We're forming an agency kind like of how entertainers have one except this is for writers, painters, sculptors, graphic artists, photographers. And, we're also going to create our own digital magazine. I already have a couple of investors lined up."

Amazed, she sat up in her seat and smiled widely at him, "Shawn that's so great! Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"I wanted more people to confirm their involvement first..I'm glad that you like it."

She reached across the table and held his hand, "Of course I do, you're gonna be amazing."

A proud look came across his face as he squeezed her hand.

Cory sat in the front passenger seat next to Paige while she drove.

"Are you sure you don't need a break?" He asked her.

"I'm doing real fine but thanks," she answered him.

After a beat he said, "Don't take this the wrong way, but I can't see you as a truck driver."

"Before I got married and had Lucas, I bounced around. I was a hostess, florist, bartender until I went to school to be a vet tech. But before that, I got my trucker's license and..there's nothing more raw than being out on the open road-scuse me for one second."

"All right.."

A car pulled right in front of her without signaling, it was the second time it had done this in the past five minutes.

Paige scowled, rolled down her window, honked the horn and hollered, "GET OFF THE ROAD YOU OL' BAT!"

A stunned look came to Cory's face but he quickly gave her a nervous grin when she smiled sweetly at him.

"Uh-I take back what I said..Yes Sweetie? I'm coming!" He pretended that Topanga called out for him and returned to his seat.

"Cory, what's wrong?" Topanga inquired.

"We're all gonna die on this beautiful mobile mansion."

Topanga held back a smile and shook her head.

* * *

"Everyone get ready! The GPS just said that we're less than a half mile away and that our destination is on the right!" Paige announced.

"I can't wait to see where we're staying!" Topanga stated as she and Cory walked over to the right side of the van.

The van turned right and pulled onto a long paved road surrounded by woods. A minute later they drove up to two, 12 foot wooden gates and a brick wall of the same height. The two gates open inward allowing them to enter the property.

Everyone gasped the moment they laid their eyes on the mansion. It was a modern take on a cabin in the woods with its three stories. The structure was made of straight edges, geometric shapes and portions of the roof had smooth curves. Instead of traditional logs, its building material was flat cherry wood. A few gray stone pillars held parts of the roof and there were many windows giving the house an airy and open feel.

"This is incredible!" Topanga said what they were all thinking.

Maya's blue eyes became wider as she and Riley stared at the house, "Riley?"

"Yes?" She kept her eyes on the mansion.

"I'm gonna ask your grandparents to adopt me."

"If I weren't already their grandkid, I would too."

Shawn commented, "That's not a house..that's a work of art with its own zipcode."

Cory blurted out, "Oh god, my Dad's dying! How else could they afford this?!"

"And there's so many windows," Angela stated while ignoring his comment.

"What's that phrase about people living in glass houses?" Maya inquired.

Topanga offered an answer, "They shouldn't throw stones?"

"And they should always wear pants," Cory said.

A two story, six car garage was ahead of them, the door furthest to right opened up revealing Cory's parents. The couple was smiling and happily waved at them.

Auggie was first to run out of the van. He went into his grandpa's arms.

"Hi Grandpa!" He hugged Alan.

"Hey Aug!" Alan joyously tousled the boy's curly hair.

Amy took Auggie into her arms and kissed his cheek, "How's my favorite grandson?"

"I'm your only grandson!"

"Well it doesn't make it less true! Riley, Maya, you girls get prettier every time I see you!" She held out her free arm and hugged the girls. Alan did the same when she let go of them.

Lucas and Paige introduced themselves to Amy and Alan.

"Mr. and Mrs. Matthews, thank you so much for taking us in like this. You two are real fine folks," Paige hugged them both.

Amy replied, "Wow, that's a Texas sized welcome. It's nothing, we have plenty of room and any friends of our children are friends of ours."

Shawn and Angela were next in line, Amy warmly embraced them.

After Alan hugged Shawn he said, "You're getting old!"

"Do you really wanna go there, Grandpa?" Shawn teasingly shot back.

With a chuckle he said, "I guess not."

Cory and Topanga were the last ones to step off the van. Before Amy or Alan could say anything Cory spoke.

"Just tell me right now, are we squatting here?! Because we saw a Holiday Inn a couple miles back and they can take us all in. I called them!"

Alan smiled at his son's worried face and tone, "Cory, we're supposed to be here. Your mother and I will explain everything once we're all inside."

Topanga hugged and greeted her in-laws as they all walked into the house.

After passing through the large laundry room, they hung their coats and took off the shoes in the mud room before entering the enormous kitchen. Much like the house's exterior, the interior design was contemporary with its clean lines and shapes. Yet it was still warm and inviting with its use of wood, neutral colors and occasional dark accents.

Everyone nearly jumped when the kitchen's pantry door opened revealing two familiar faces.

"Surprise!" The pair shouted.

"MOM! Richard!" Topanga cheerfully hugged her mother and stepfather.

"Hey Sweetheart!" Rhiannon kissed Topanga and Cory on their cheeks.

"I thought you were going to the Bahamas?" She asked her mother.

"Yeah, we lied and oh my god! Auggie and Riley, you've both gotten so big!" Rhiannon accepted Auggie from Amy's arms and hugged Riley with her free arm.

The group made their way into the great room which lived up to its name with its cathedral ceiling, a large fireplace that separated it from the formal dining room and another was at the south end. A grand spiral staircase and floor to ceiling windows was located in the north half of the room. Sleek dark gray sectional sofas with chaise lounges and glass coffee tables filled the area. Behind one of the sofas two more familiar faces popped up.

"Hey guys!" Rachel excitedly yelled as she and her teenage son rushed over to them.

Angela and Topanga screamed at sight of their longtime friend.

"Oh my god Rachel!" Topanga latched onto the redheaded woman.

Angela joined in on the hug, "Get over here girl!"

"I missed you guys so much! When your parents offered to fly me and Robbie out here, I couldn't pass it up." Rachel said after she let them go.

"We're happy to have you. Besides, it's not Christmas without my favorite ginger," Shawn said before embracing her.

Cory spoke as he hugged Rachel, "This is working out wonderfully! The old gang is almost back together!"

Robbie approached Riley and Maya, he hugged the former first.

"Hey there Bambi!" He lifted her in the air.

"Hi Robbie!" Riley cheerily said and looked at Maya, "I'm still Bambi!"

With folded arms Maya gave the tall ginger a once over before hugging him, "You've gotten taller and..your hair is redder too. I shall call you, Big Red."

Without missing a beat he shot back, "And you're still white, short and blond, Twinkie it is!"

"I knew I should've gone with Clifford the Big Red Dog!" Maya folded her arms again and gave him a fake glare.

With a huge smile Lucas offered his hand to Robbie, "I've only known you for thirty seconds and I already like you."

"So you're the cowboy, it's nice to finally meet you. You have some lint on your shoulder," Robbie shook his hand and secretly gave Riley a nod and wink of approval when Lucas looked away.

Just then, Morgan and Joshua came down the staircase.

"Come here and give ya big brother a hug!" Cory called out to them with open arms.

"Whatever you say, doofus!" Morgan said with a smile before hugging him and stepped aside letting Joshua do the same.

"Isn't this better than last year's Christmas?" Joshua asked Morgan.

She sarcastically replied, "Oh yeah…because being in Cabo with my boyfriend and our friends was the worst."

"Hey Uncle Josh!" Riley briefly wrapped her arms around him.

"Riley! Maya," he then awkwardly offered his hand to the latter.

Maya pulled her head back and pointed at his hand, "What is this? Wait a minute..you're still with Skye?"

"Yeah..we had our six month anniversary last month. And we agreed to keep it offline." He reluctantly told her.

She folded her arms, "Really? What does she have that I don't?"

He tipped his head to the side, "Red hair, a driver's permit and she's not my niece's best friend..but you still look gorgeous!"

"Don't flatter yourself; I was already over you before you finished that sentence." She rolled her eyes and smirked.

* * *

Cory was thrilled to have most of his family under the same roof, without thinking he said, "This can't possibly get any better!"

"You stand corrected, Mr. Matthews," a familiar voice came from the hallway to the left. It was followed by Mr. Feeny and his wife, Lila, entering the great room.

Cory, Shawn and Topanga yelled out in unison, "MR. FEENY!"

The trio carefully hugged their former teacher and then dean.

"Not that I'm complaining but..what are you two doing here?" Cory asked after hugging him.

"Yeah, I thought you were spending Christmas with your family?" Shawn said to Mrs. Feeny.

"Well, Amy and Alan kindly invited us and it had been some time since we last saw all of you." Mr. Feeny explained then he looked to his wife.

"We've spent the last two Christmases with my brother and his family, we thought it would be a nice change…and I can't stand my dreadful sister-in-law. You all look so wonderful," Lila smiled at them.

"You do too," Topanga returned the compliment.

"Ms. Moore, you're looking well," Mr. Feeny accepted her hug.

"Thank you and you can call me Angela now, Mr. Feeny," she replied with a kind smile.

"I suppose some habits are hard to break." He said with a nod and then turned to Riley and Maya.

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Feeny!" Both girls said as they hugged him and his wife.

"Oh my, you have both grown so much! How are your grades?" He smiled at them.

"George!" Mrs. Feeny tapped his arm, "Girls, you don't have to answer him."

With great pride Riley said, "I have a perfect GPA."

"Excellent, Ms. Matthews. Ms. Hart?"

A pleased look was on her face, "I'm passing and I can spell GPA."

Shawn smiled and put his arm around Maya's shoulder, "Isn't she adorable?"

"Absolutely precious," Mr. Feeny dryly retorted.

Cory turned to his parents and folded his arms, "All right, everything's going well so just drop whatever bomb you're holding back."

Amy rolled his eyes, "Cory.."

"Daddy's dying isn't he?"

"What? No, Cory-.." Alan began to say before his son cut him off.

"Oh God, you're all mobbed up? You played the ponies and now you're neck deep in debt! How many dons you owe?"

Alan tried to get a word in, "Will you just let us expla-.."

"Ya know what? It doesn't matter," Cory put his arms around Topanga, "Because no matter how much you owe, Topanga will cover it."

Her face dropped, "Why me?"

"Oh Sweetie, I'm a public school teacher, I can barely afford a cup of coffee."

"True.." She said with a nod.

"Dad, don't let the movies fool ya. You can leave this all behind and start over. I too once led the thug life with well-known criminals but I quit."

Shawn flatly stated, "Cory, for less than a week we worked as waiters for a restaurant that was probably owned by the mob."

"You're right! See dad, if bad boy Shawn can leave his life of crime behind, so can you!"

"I give up," Shawn said with a resigned sigh as he put an arm around Angela's waist.

Alan took hold of Cory's face squishing his cheeks in and said, "Cory, we own this house and it's all legal. And ever since Jack became my business partner, he's really turned things around for the store. He's also done great things with the new one in Everton. Now, I'm handing this off to your mom because she explains it better, got it?"

With his speech impeded, he replied to his father, "I got it, Dad."

Amy excitedly chimed in, "All right, do you all know who Senator Colin Klein is?"

"Of course we do, the Kleins are like the Obamas of New York!" Topanga answered.

"Well, last September his sister, Patricia, was having a revenge estate sale after finding out that her much younger husband was cheating on her. Your father and I were staying at this charming bed and breakfast nearby. We stopped by just to browse but we really hit it off with her."

"And this was her house?!" Cory questioned her.

"One of them. She lives a few miles away. Anyway, her and her now ex-husband had this house built as home for all the Kleins during holidays and summers. They planned to have it be a vacation lodge when they weren't using it. They'd rent it out for corporate retreats, family reunions, spring break, vacations and all kinds of parties/special events, there's even a beautiful and fully equipped ballroom! But since they were divorcing.."

Topanga pieced it together, "She sold it to you for a ridiculously low price just to spite him!"

"Exactly! The furniture, cars and other equipment came included!"

"How low was the price?" Topanga inquired.

"It's unbelievable!" Amy said before whispering it into her ear.

Topanga's jaw dropped, "Oh my god! That's like eighteen months rent for our apartment!"

"I know! So, Alan and I are going to use this lovely home the way Patricia had in mind. We're also interviewing managers and caretakers after New Year's. But for now, this is the Matthews' holiday compound!"

"I love it!" Riley merrily yelled as she pointed at the back windows, "There's a smaller house, a fire pit with stone benches, a lake, a bench swing, a swing set with a huge clubhouse and a really big gazebo!"

"How badly have you wanted to use that last word in a sentence?" Maya asked her.

"Ever since it was our vocabulary word last year, ga-zee-bo, it's so fun to say," Riley voice was cheerful.

"So, what are the sleeping arrangements?" Shawn asked Amy.

She explained to everyone, "Each floor has four suites, not including the one above the garage. The first floor is for grandparents, second is for singles and parents and the third is for grandkids."

"Great, I'm gonna have drag my luggage up two floors," Maya complained.

"Relax Twinkie, there's an elevator by the front door." Robbie told her.

She blinked and her expression became intense as she pointed at his face, "You better not be lying to me because I will climb up there and make your face match your hair!"

Amused, he grinned, "Cross my heart. I'll show ya," Robbie he tipped his head towards the hallway leading Riley, Maya and Lucas to the front door.

"My house has an elevator!" Riley marveled at the lift.

* * *

The new arrivals paired off and began to explore the house. Auggie went with his Uncle Joshua to their room. Maya and Riley took the first room they came across.

"Woow!" Riley said after she opened the door.

The pair admired the gorgeous suite with its white, monochromatic red and pale blue color scheme and modern furniture.

Maya took in the room, "I'm..I'm never leaving."

Lucas and Robbie were checking out the room next to the girls. The new friends went over to the balcony that overlooked the great room where their mothers were getting acquainted.

Robbie looked down at his mother, "Mom, Lucas and I taking the room next to Riley and Maya's because it's awesome and there's a painting in it that mixes Starry Night and Batman which I'm definitely stealing, OK bye!" They disappeared not waiting for their mothers' approval.

Rachel grinned at Paige, "It looks like our boys are hitting it off. Do you mind rooming with me?"

Paige shook her head, "Not at all! It'll be fun, just like college..sans the walk of pride!"

"Don't you mean shame?"

"Oh sweetie, no man ever felt shameful after walking out of my dorm," she winked and proudly nodded.

"That's a really progressive way of looking at it," Rachel said with a slow bob of her head.

* * *

Maya opened the glass door that led out to the balcony where the lake lay before them. Riley was right behind her and together, they took photos using their phones. It turned out that their room's balcony was also Lucas and Robbie's. The boys joined them and took photos of their own before the four of them went into the girls' room. Their exploring led them into the bathroom.

"This hot tub can fit two people," Riley said without thinking.

"Or six of you girls," Robbie joked referring to their petite figures.

"And we each have our own sinks, her and her. Smile!" Maya held up phone in front of the massive mirror and took a group photo.

They all returned to the bedroom and sat on the California king bed.

Robbie touched the padded headboard, "It figures, you two queens get the better bed."

Lucas furrowed his brows, "Our room has two queen beds."

"I know right? It's like we're animals!"

He couldn't help but softly laugh and shake his head at Robbie.

Riley dangled her feet over the side as she said, "This is definitely going to be the perfect Christmas! And Uncle Eric isn't even here yet."

* * *

Cory and Topanga went into their suite and gasped in wonderment at its white and black colors and grand size.

"We have our own fireplace and we're in a bedroom! This is insanity! Wonderful insanity!" He brought his fingers to its gray stones.

She put her hand on his shoulder, "Cory, I've always heard the partners in my firm talk about where they 'summer' and I would just nod my head but say nothing. That's all changed because now have our own place to 'summer'! I'm so excited that I don't even care how grammatically incorrect that last sentence was!"

"I know! We 'summer' now! Let's check out the bathroom!" He offered his hand and she happily accepted it.

"It's probably just as amazing!"

"And we can take the toiletries home with us!"

"Cory, this isn't a hotel-nevermind, let's go!"

* * *

"Oh Shawn," Angela grasped his hand the moment they open the door to their suite.

He took in the room's monochromatic gray and blue colors, designer furniture, king size bed and overall spaciousness.

"Shawn?"

He turned his gaze to her and smiled, "This is the second most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

His words brought the widest smile to her lips and a second later, she planted a kiss on his mouth.

* * *

After everyone finished unpacking they went to the great room or kitchen. The doorbell rang bringing everyone's attention to the corridor.

"I'll get it!" Joshua raised his hand before disappearing down the hallway.

A few seconds passed before a little brunette girl came running into the room.

"Maddie!" Auggie excitedly cheered as he ran over to her.

"Hi Auggie, I missed you!" The 6-year-old hugged him.

Shawn bent down on one knee and held out his arms, "There's my favorite niece, get over here!"

She ran into his uncle's arms and kissed his cheek, "Hi Uncle Shawn!"

He kissed the side of her face then put her down when Jack walked in. She went to greet Angela and everyone else.

"There he is, my big brother! Good ol' Jack!" Shawn proudly proclaimed.

Jack walked over to the one of room's many floor-to-ceiling windows and looked at his reflection.

"Wow, this house has a lot of windows.." Jack admired his reflection, "and I look good in each and every one of them."

Shawn corrected himself, "Good ol' narcissistic Jack!"

"Hey little brother! Come over here," he pulled Shawn into hug and as he withdrew from him, he said, "Hmm..you still haven't shaved off that douchey hipster beard."

"And you're still that pretty boy douche who works out too much and wears designer clothes," he retorted.

Huge smiles came to their faces as they hugged each other again.

"I missed this!" Jack said.

"Me too!"

"Brothers are so weird," Maddie said while sitting on Angela's lap.

"Tell me about it," Morgan agreed.

Rachel emerged from the kitchen and it took her a moment to realize that Jack had arrived. She fixed her hair and slowly made her way towards him. His back was to her yet she could tell that he was still himself by his short hair and athletic build.

He turned around and briefly paused. No one had told him that she was going to be there but he couldn't have been happier to see her. He smiled the instant they locked eyes.

Her eyes matched her smile when they finally faced each other. The years had been kind to him; he was still handsome and more of a man than he was back in college.

"Surprise!" She extended her arms out to him and without hesitation he embraced her.

As they hug lingered longer than it should have. Cory, Shawn, Angela and Topanga exchanged knowing glances.

"It's so good to see you, Rach! You look amazing." He kept his hands on her waist.

"So do you!" She rested her hands on his chest.

"Aunt Rachel!" Maddie hollered while running into her arms.

"Hi there beautiful!" Rachel let go of Jack and scooped her up.

Maddie touched her red shoulder length locks, "I like your hair! Oh and I have a new necklace, see? I made it at school."

"I see and it is almost as pretty as you are," she tapped her nose.

Jack took in the image of them together and then looked around, "So where's your guy.. Dee-dee, Delilah, Tweedle Dee, Deeder?"

With an annoyed expression and tone she answered, "Real funny. Diedrich's spending Christmas with his parents but he'll be here for New Year's Eve."

"Great!" He gave her the fakest smile ever.

Robbie walked out of the kitchen and his expression brightened at the sight of Jack.

"Hey Jack!" The fourteen-year-old hugged him.

"Hi Robbie! Wow, you're taller than me now! Is that a Stanley Burke?" He pointed to his shirt.

"No, it's a knockoff but apparently, it's a good one. Those are definitely Strucci shoes, niice!"

"Thanks, I got them online. It's good to have you here, buddy. I'm really glad to see ya." He patted his shoulder.

"I am too!"

Amy entered the room with a frown on her face as she held her phone, "Everyone, I have bad news, Eric's not gonna make it."

A mix of groans and disappointed looks came from the group.

"Why not?" Cory questioned her.

"The airline overbooked his flight and it's too late for him to get on another one."

"Just great!" Cory threw up his hands, "well it serves him right!"

"Cory, don't say that!" His wife tapped his knee.

"He's the one that moved all the way to Belize! There are plenty of orphanages in the US that need a manager and he doesn't even speak Spanish!"

Amy calmly spoke to him, "Honey, he followed his heart and he's doing well. Besides, he promised me that he would Skype with us on Christmas."

With a slow exhale Cory said, "I know..I just miss him."

"We all do but he's stuck there and we can't change that."

The doorbell rang again.

"That's our lunch!" Amy announced.

Jack, Cory, Topanga and Shawn volunteered to help her set up and followed her into the corridor.


	4. Shopping and Sharing

**Author's note:** Wow! Thanks for all the reviews, subscriptions and for adding this story to your favorites. I appreciate it so much. I want to reiterate that this story is rated PG-13/TV-14.

* * *

Lunch went off with a single wrinkle. They soon returned to their rooms to prepare for the holiday shopping trip that Amy had planned.

The tips of Riley's right fingers lightly dragged against the smooth white wall. She slowly walked to her floor's informal sitting room where Lucas sat. He was checking his phone when she sat down next to him.

"Maya's still getting ready," she said.

He tipped his head forward then back, "So is Robbie."

Her head turned to their right and stared out the floor-to-ceiling window, "This view is incredible."

"You definitely don't get that in the city."

"Nope..I can't even see our neighbors."

"Reminds me of my grandpa's ranch."

She turned her attention to him, "Really?"

"Yeah, it's isolated and there's a lot of land…Riley?

"Yes?"

He sighed, "I sent my dad a text last night. I-I told him that we were coming here."

"What did he say?"

His chin moved downward then his eyes met hers before he lifted his head up, "Nothing, not even a voicemail."

She felt for Lucas and moved closer to him, their shoulders were lightly pressed together.

The contact between them was comforting to him, he stayed still.

"I'm sorry, Lucas."

"It's not your fault…but thanks."

"I still believe that there's more to it.."

"How? Why? What reason could there be?"

Riley looked around making sure that no one else was near them, "You have to promise not to tell anyone this."

"It'll stay between us, I swear."

She told him about Auggie's late goldfish and watched him take in her every word.

"Your parents were protecting his feelings."

"Yes, even though they lied, their heart was in the right place. Maybe that's what your dad is doing?"

He gave her an understanding nod and was moved that she shared a secret with him. Even though he was unsure of his father, he was appreciative of her faith and hope.

"That's possible but he could still be doing something terrible for all the wrong reasons."

"I know..and if he is then, you'll deal with it and I'll be here for you. We all will."

He held her hand and said, "Moving out here, away from my family and friends..it was hard. But you're the first person who made it so much easier. I'll never forget it."

It took her a moment to lets his words sink in, "Anyone would've done the-.."

He managed to form his lips into a modest grin, "No, just you. It's what makes you special and… beautiful."

A light gasp came from her. It was the first time he ever described her as beautiful and it didn't apply to her looks. It meant more to her. She tried to find the right words to say until they were interrupted.

"It's time to go!" Topanga yelled out from the floor beneath them.

He stood up first, not letting go of her hand and then helped her onto her feet.

* * *

Before they left, Alan took Cory, Jack and Shawn aside to show them the security system. They were gathered at the front door.

"Now this is a state of the art system, every window and anywhere a burglar can break in is secured. This screen shows all the exterior cameras too. You can also access the security cameras' feeds on all the TVs in the house. All you really need is the code to set the alarm and to turn it off. It's 92493 and it works for the front gate too. I've made copies for all of you," he handed them each three keys.

Cory spoke, "Three? Dad isn't this a bit much?"

"Cory, red is for the front door, blue is the garage and green is for the back. I've already given your mother, Topanga, Morgan and Joshua their copies."

Shawn talked as he eyed the keys in his hand, "Dad's home security system was string tied to tin cans or just driving really fast in a zig-zag until the robbers just flew out of the trailer...there's nothing like your childhood home," his voice slightly cracked as he eyes became wet.

Nodding, Cory wistfully stated, "Good old Betsy."

"You two are so right for each other, it's scary," Jack commented.

* * *

The lead Suburban had Alan at the wheel along with Richard, Cory, Shawn, Jack, Joshua, Mr. Feeny and Auggie. Behind them in the second Suburban were Amy, Rhiannon, Topanga, Angela, Rachel, Paige and Lila. Morgan brought up the rear in her Suburban with Maddie, Riley, Lucas, Robbie and Maya. Their convoy arrived into the town and attracted some attention from the friendly locals.

Amy and Rhiannon went to the grocery store as everyone else separated into their own groups. The two women spoke while filling their carts.

"Can we fit everything in these?" Rhiannon asked her.

"Don't worry, they have free delivery for any bill over $200, we're good."

"That's nice, thanks again for inviting Richard and me."

"We're happy to have you and you're family."

After going through some aisles, Rhiannon cleared her throat, "I never did thank you and Alan."

Slightly confused, Amy asked, "For what?"

"For being so supportive of Topanga when my marriage was falling apart. I-I should have been there for her instead of wrapped up in my own problems and shipping her off to my sister's."

She brought her hand to heart and placed the other on Rhiannon's forearm, "There's no need to feel that way. You and Jed needed time to find the right answers for yourselves and your family. And..we love Topanga, she's always been our second daughter. She's a kind, smart and beautiful woman because of you and Jed."

Rhiannon held back her tears but couldn't fight the quiver in her voice, "You're a wonderful person and I'm thankful that our families came together. Topanga couldn't have chosen a better man to marry."

They shared a long hug and then continued to shop.

* * *

Alan, Richard, Cory, Shawn, Jack and Joshua were in the store that only sold holiday decorations. The eldest men of the group went to look for lights and tools while the rest of the men went to see the outdoor and indoor decorations.

Cory, Shawn and Jack were in the electronics aisle.

"Maddie is so big now, I'm happy that Auggie has someone to play with," Cory said.

"Me too and every passing day she looks more like Holly," Jack responded while his eyes briefly went to the floor.

Shawn put a hand on his brother's shoulder, "We all miss her."

Jack nodded and grinned, grateful for his support.

"We are getting this!" Shawn pointed to an electronic figure.

"Shawn, Santa doesn't surf!" Cory told him.

"He does when he's on vacation!" He protested.

Jack chimed in, "You've seen the house, Shawn and you're an artist. Are you going to seriously tell me that this is appropriate?"

"Hmm, you have a point..how about snowboarding Santa?" Shawn pointed to the box to his left.

Before Jack could object, Cory responded, "See? Now that's more believable! Put him on!" He pointed to his flatbed shopping cart.

He carefully placed the snowboarding Santa on the cart, "This is gonna look so great on the roof!"

With a perplexed look on his face, Jack said, "What..what just happened?"

* * *

Topanga, Angela, Rachel and Paige were shopping in a boutique.

"Which one looks better? The red or black?" Topanga held up two dresses.

Angela had a purple gown in her hands, "I think they both look good."

"I agree with Angela although with your figure you can wear anything here." Rachel replied while returning a dress to the rack.

Paige remarked, "Personally, I prefer black but the red would look great with your coloring. And it being Christmas and all, it fits too. You're gonna be sexy and festive!"

"The red one it is, thanks!"

Rachel and Paige moved to the other side of the store allowing Topanga and Angela to talk.

Taking another dress from the rack, Angela stated, "It's kind of funny how as women we have so many options when it comes to clothes. That lingerie store we just came out was impressive especially since it's basically wrapping paper for our guys."

"Not for Cory, he definitely has his favorites of mine and makes requests from time to time. For someone who's so afraid of change he has no problems making an exception for my underwear."

She scoffed, "He's still a guy."

Topanga silently agreed, "How about Shawn?"

"Well..I was sending him photos from the dressing room. He likes to be a part of the process but I didn't show him everything that I bought." She smirked.

Her eyes widen in surprise and fascination, "Angela! You little vixen!"

"It's only for him and come on; you and Cory haven't done it?"

"Oh there is no way he would especially with Auggie trying to get at our phones all the time."

"That makes sense."

"Also, one of my friends from work and her two-year-old walked in when her husband when he was getting out of the shower."

"Oh god.."

"I know and my friend had the unfortunate task of answering her daughter's question. 'Mommy, why does Daddy have two noses?'"

They both burst into laughter.

Rachel checked the price tag on the dress and let out a sigh of relief, "Perfect, it's on sale. "

"That's cute," Paige commented.

"I like it too," she agreed, "I can't get much on a nurse's salary but I did work a lot of overtime this year."

"That's a damn shame; the work you do is so noble and you deserve more."

"Aw thanks. It's really rewarding."

"I know how it is. There's nothing like seeing a child's face light up when I get to hand them back their dog or cat after caring for them. And my ex Dean, Lucas's father, he's a doctor."

"Really? What's his specialty?"

"Well, he sort of bounced around a bit before being a pediatrician but now he works for Kallodren Pharmaceuticals. He's back in Austin."

She nodded, "The distance must be hard for Lucas."

"It is but he's dealing with it..it really is heartbreaking though."

"What happened, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Not at all! At first, Dean started working late, acting moody and pushing us away."

She gave her a sympathetic look, "Was he cheating?"

"I've never caught him and believe me, I tried so many times but it never went anywhere. He was also distant, distracted, and secretive. That's when I got job offer out here. I filed for separation and here I am."

"That's really unfortunate, I'm sorry." She put a supportive hand on Paige's shoulder.

Paige kindly tapped her hand, "Don't be, he's the one being a jerk, especially now. He used to fly Lucas out every other weekend then it was once a month but he hasn't done so in four months! This is gonna be his first Christmas away from us and Lucas is taking it real hard," her eyes fell to side and then returned to Rachel's.

"At you least you're both here with us."

"And we are grateful for it," she arched her brow. "So..what's the story between you and your man cuz until you mentioned him, I thought you and Jack were a thing."

An uncomfortable chuckle came from Rachel, "Oh, no...we-we were back in college but that was a lifetime ago."

"You could've fooled me; there was some real heat between you two back at the house."

As Topanga and Angela made their way to the dressing rooms, the former said, "Told ya sooo."

Rachel dismissively shook her head at Topanga and spoke to Paige, "We're really good friends now. Diedrich and I meet five months ago at a diner."

"Ooh OK..How about Robbie's father?"

"Robbie's adopted. One day, someone dropped him off at my hospital when he was a day old and..I fell in love. Until Diedrich, it's just been the two of us against the world."

Touched, she brought her hand to her chest, "That is so beautiful. He's a great kid and it's because of you."

With a gracious smile she replied, "And the same applies to you and Lucas."

Paige put an arm around her and held up a dress, "Thank you kindly. Now let's go try these on."

* * *

Wanting a break from all the shopping they did, Riley, Maya, Lucas and Robbie walked into a coffee shop.

"Guys, this is on me," Lucas assured them.

They thanked him and Robbie volunteered to wait with him in line.

"We'll save your seats," Riley told the boys while she and Maya took their shopping bags from them.

She and Lucas smiled at each other as she walked with Maya towards the lounge area. They placed the boys' shopping bags on two navy plush armchairs that were across from them.

Riley crossed her legs, "This day has been so perfect! I finally got Lucas a gift and everyone is here."

"I know, I thought I was gonna be the third wheel, thank god for Robbie…don't tell him that," Maya pointed at her.

She gave a slow shake of her head, "You would never be the third wheel."

"Yeah-yeah. Besides, everything is working out for us. I mean, you're here with your almost boyfriend and I have my gay ginger one."

She dark eyes grew large as she chastised her, "Maya, don't say that!"

Her confused look turned into sympathy, "Oh Riley, sweetie, you can't tell me that you didn't know? Or at least suspected?"

"Of course I suspected but he's never identified himself as gay and what makes you think that he is?"

"Riley, we were five when we first met him; he called you Bambi because of your eyes and told me that I had pretty hair but that magenta was not my color."

"True but that's not enough to make such assumptions.."

"He cares about his appearance more than the average guy and he always smells heavenly," she held up her hand when she saw Riley open her mouth, "and before you say, 'So does Lucas' it's different. It's more than just soap and deodorant."

"…Go on…"

She pointed at the guys, "Look at them."

"I am."

"Now look at their pants and-.."

She fought the blush that was coming to her face, "Oh my god, what's wrong with you?!"

A mischievous smile came to her lips, "I was going to say, 'and their pockets because you can see Lucas's cellphone, keys and wallet but Robbie's are empty because he likes to look sharp with clean lines."

"Oohh…" she said while feeling utterly embarrassed.

"But it's niiice to know that your innocent mind likes to visit the gutter once and awhile."

Riley shook her head, "Maya, everything that you just listed is so ignorant and stereotypical."

Curious and a little offended, she replied, "All right Ms. Holier-Than-Thou, I told why I think he's gay so you explain to me why you think he isn't?"

"Gladly! He's likes sports, comic books but he can't stand musicals, interior design and his voice isn't effeminate."

A hearty laugh left her lips, "Hello pot, it's kettle, you're black too."

"What?"

"Almost everything you just listed are stereotypes!"

She took a moment to think then became ashamed, "Oh god you're right..I'm the worst!"

"No you're not, you're just..misinformed. And besides, neither us really know unless he says it."

Just then Lucas and Robbie arrived with their hot chocolate and snacks.

Maya asked without any reluctance and in a deep voice, "Yo Big Red, you gay?"

"Maya!" Riley shouted.

Robbie's brows slightly rose, "Obviously."

"Ha," Maya smirked at Riley before taking her hot chocolate from him.

"Well good for you!" Riley awkwardly hugged Robbie.

"Um..thanks? I thought you girls knew already?"

"I did, Riley needed some convincing," Maya explained.

Lucas asked him, "Do you have a boyfriend?"

Robbie decided to have some fun and winked at him, "Why? You interested?"

He was caught off guard by his question, "No I-um..uh-I mean, there's nothing wrong with that I'm-just-uhh…"

Maya held up her phone hoping to film Lucas having a rare moment of awkwardness, "This is..the greatest moment of MY LIFE! Damn, my phone needs to be charged. Great timing, universe."

Robbie grinned, "Relax cowboy, I'm just trollin' ya. I mean, if the Greek gods saw you they'd look at their reflections and die of jealousy…but you're not my type."

"Yeah, I-I knew you were kidding.." He uncomfortably chuckled.

Riley changed the subject to make Lucas feel less awkward, "Did you guys finish your Christmas shopping?"

"Pretty much, I got half it done online last month," Robbie said before taking a sip from his hot chocolate.

Maya answered, "About ninety-eight percent..ish of my list is checked off. I'm really lucky that Gammy Hart had a good week playing the ponies."

"I was done but I need to get someone another gift.." Lucas shared

"I'm sure he or she will appreciate your present, it's about the thought you put into it." Riley assured him.

Lucas shifted forward in his seat, grinned and looked into her eyes, "That's the thing, my first present, it-it doesn't show how much this person means to me and how deeply I feel for this certain special someone."

A dreamy smile came to face when she realized that he was talking about her, "Ooh.."

"Awww, I don't know whether to cry or puke," Robbie commented.

Maya flatly stated, "I feel like doing the second one."

Mr. and Mrs. Feeny sat on a bench outside of the coffee shop where Riley and her friends were. He immediately noticed them.

"There are the children; they seem to be enjoying themselves." He grinned.

"They are a spirited and delightful bunch," she nodded.

"And very bright."

"Cory's done a marvelous job with them. Then again, he did learn from the best," she gazed at him.

"Well, Amy and Alan are also wonderful parents but thank you, Lila."

A few seconds passed until she broke the silence, "George, I'm glad that we found each other. Because of your students, we're together. We belong here, with them."

He kissed her cheek and gently squeezed her hand. They smiled at one another.

* * *

The ladies met Shawn, Cory and Jack in front of the bakery. Each established couple walked hand-in-hand taking in the sights.

A poster caught Topanga's attention, "The winter festival, the kids would really love that!"

Cory agreed, "And they're lighting the tree too. We should come back tomorrow night."

"We will and I'll make sure to win the biggest stuff animal for you."

With pride he said, "Thank God for your freakishly strong upper body."

Shawn tried to sneak a peek into Angela's lingerie bag until she slapped his hand.

"Watch yourself," she warned him.

Giving her an innocent look he stated, "I just wanted to see if you had candy canes."

"Liar." She brought her face close to his then pulled it back when he tried to kiss her.

"What other little secrets are you keeping from me?" He playfully asked.

She kept her face straight and lied, "Nothing at all."

"Jack, do you think Maddie will like this?" Rachel opened one of her shopping bags.

Impressed and moved by the thought she put into the present, he told her, "She'll absolutely love it."

"Really?"

"Of course, she loves you Rach."

She lightly bumped her arms with his, "Well the feeling goes both ways. You've done a great job with her, Holly would be proud of you both."

He was moved by her words, "Thanks Rachel..that means a lot."

The look that he was giving her made her heart flutter, she distracted herself and said, "You're not gonna show me what you got Robbie?"

"I got it off Amazon, he emailed me his wish list."

She scoffed, "He does know what he wants and isn't afraid to say it."

"That's not a bad thing."

"It's not, I love his honesty. I remember when he was nine and I was getting ready for a date. And without any hesitation, he told me that my dress was too tight, my shoes were wrong and that mustard washes me out."

A brief laugh came from him as he nodded, "Yep, that's him all right."

"He came to me on Christmas Eve and I'm thankful. I mean, what mom wouldn't want a gay son?"

Smiling, he answered, "He's a good kid, Rachel..it's all because of you."

"Awww, thanks."

The way her blue eyes shined with pride was captivating. He had to remind himself that she was taken.

Without missing a beat Paige walked past them, "I'm surprised that y'alls feet aren't tired with this dancing around you're doing."

Jack and Rachel had same embarrassed expressions and looked away from one another.

* * *

Auggie and Maddie eagerly ran over to their parents when they walked into Kaboom Korner. They excitedly told Cory, Topanga, Jack and Rachel about all the things they did in the indoor play center.

The sun had already set by the time they arrived at the Christmas tree lot's front gates. Brightly colored lights illuminated the bustling lot. Burning hickory wood from the fire pit and fresh hot chocolate complimented the trees scent.

Alan and Richard were already inside the lot.

"Auggie, it's your turn to pick out the tree," Alan told him.

"I know, Grandpa..we have a lot of people at home this year. Can we choose a big one?"

"It is your year to pick, I don't see why not?"

"May I help?" Maddie asked.

"Of course you can, Sweetheart!" Alan smiled and touched her smiling face.

"Thanks Mr. Matthews," Jack graciously said.

"Jack, we're business partners, you can call me Alan." He patted his shoulder.

"Like Mr. Feeny said, some habits are hard to break."

A salesman approached them, "We've having a holiday special this year, any tree over seven feet will be delivered to your home free of charge. And I'll personally throw in some candy canes."

"Sounds like a good deal. I'll take care of it." Richard said holding up his wallet.

Alan protested, "Richard, you really don't have to."

"Nonsense, it's the least I can do. You're opening up your home to me and Rhiannon."

"OK…but I owe you a beer," he offered his hand.

"Deal," they shook on it.

The salesman spoke again, "All the tall ones are right in that corner, just follow me."

Auggie, Maddie, Alan and Richard followed him as rest of the group slowly trailed after them.

"Ya know Topanga, I've really warmed up to having a real Christmas tree." Cory tightened his arm around her waist.

"I knew you would and opening presents on Christmas feels really great too," she smiled at him.

"That's the beauty of compromise. We both benefit."

She approached a tree and brought one of its branches to her nose taking its strong scent. It brought her back to the very first Christmas she could remember. A content sigh left her lips, she was happy to pass down that fond memory to her children.

It pleased him to see Topanga enjoy herself. His lips touched the side of her forehead before they continued on their way.

* * *

With the shopping trip being a success, they all returned home. Mr. Feeny stopped in his tracks when half of the group made it to the great room.

"Something is amiss," he examined one of the couches and noticed that a pillow had been moved.

"What's wrong?" Cory asked him.

"Someone has been here..they might still be in the house."

"FEENAY! FUH-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEENAY!"


	5. Close Calls and Decorations

**Author's note:** Thanks for all the reviews, subscriptions and for adding this story to your favorite. I appreciate it so much and I want to reiterate that this story is rated PG-13/TV-14. This will run past the holidays (ours) so I hope that doesn't turn you guys off.

* * *

"FEENAY! FUH-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEENAY!"

"Oh Dear God.." Mr. Feeny said with large eyes.

They looked up at the balcony and saw a smiling Eric.

Everyone had the same shocked looks and smiles of joy as they watched him walk down the spiral staircase.

"Uncle Eric!" Auggie ran into his arms.

"Aug, my man!" He gave him a big hug.

"Do your toes still look aliens?"

"No, they're more like broccoli now."

"Mine are too!"

They high-fived one another as they walked over to the group.

Amy and Alan warmly embraced him.

"What happened with your flight?" Amy asked.

"About that..I totally lied! And you believed me! Who's the stupid one now?" He laughed.

It was Alan's turn to speak, "How did you get in here? Please tell me that you didn't break anything?"

"Shawn was my inside man and a really good one."

Shawn nodded, "I gave him the security code and I left a copy of my key near the front door, it's good to see ya, man!" He hugged him.

Cory happily embraced him, "Eric!"

"Cor! What's up little bro?"

"I'm about to burst from happiness, that's what! This is so perfect, everyone is here!" Cory excitedly declared as they withdrew from each other.

Jack couldn't help but smile when they approached each other and hugged, "It's real good to see ya, buddy! Have you lost weight?"

"Yeah, I got a real bad case of food poisoning! Wow, you still got your good looks."

"Aww..I know." He nodded and proudly grinned.

"Mr. Feenay!"

"Careful Eric, I'm not made of stone," Mr. Feeny smiled as they embraced one another.

"I know, you're all soft, squishy and old." Eric chuckled before he hugged Mrs. Feeny.

In a tone dry tone, Mr. Feeny answered, "I've missed your charming personality, Mr. Matthews."

"Aww thanks!"

"Hey big brother!" Topanga pulled him into her arms.

"What's up, Topangi?" He kissed her cheek.

"Nothing much, it's so good to have you here." She tapped his chest.

Rachel dropped her shopping bags once she saw him, "Oh my God, Eric!"

Stunned at her presence, he hollered, "RACHEL?! Get over here girl!"

They eagerly hugged one another.

"What are you doing here?" He asked her.

"Your parents invited Robbie and me, it was a surprise."

"It sure is..and you're still hot."

"Aww and you're still shameless." She joked.

He turned to his right and put an arm around her, "Angela, you haven't changed at all. You're still as pretty as ever."

She touched his short dark hair, "You're not looking too bad yourself."

"OK, that's enough of that." Shawn said with a small laugh as he gently put his arm around her waist and moved her away from Eric.

Angela rolled her eyes and leaned into her man.

"Hi there Mor-Mor!" Eric said to Morgan.

"Hey Dumb-Dumb!" Morgan remarked as she took him into her arms.

"Hi Uncle Eric!" Riley nearly hopped into his arms.

"Hey Riles! Man, you've gotten so tall!"

"Uncle Eric!" Maddie held out her arms and was scooped up by him.

"Hi there, Ms. Maddie! You're as cute as ever! Robbie!" He kissed her cheek and then gave Robbie a one armed hug.

"What's up, Eric?" Robbie hugged up him back.

"Nothing much and man, did you get crazy tall?!"

"My growth spurt finally kicked in and I can shop in the men's department now." He proudly said.

"It's a pleasure meeting your, sir." Lucas offered his hand to Eric.

He accepted it, "So, you're THE Lucas. Good to meet ya and wow," he touched Lucas's cheekbones, "it's like your stepped out right of photoshop."

"Um..thanks?" He uncomfortably replied and stood frozen in place.

"What's up, Blondie?" Eric hugged Maya.

"Nothing much, Mr. Squirrels," she grinned at him.

Josh was one of the last people to enter the room, "Eric?!" He happily yelled.

"Joshy!" With his arms wide open he began to walk towards his baby brother until he saw Paige appear from the kitchen. Using both his arms, he pushed Josh to the couch and took a hold of Paige's hand.

She stared at him with curious eyes.

He kissed her hand and spoke, "Hola hermosa, mi nombre es Eric y usted es un tomate brillante."

Morgan flatly remarked, "You just called her a shiny tomato."

"Silencio!" He shouted and scowled at his sister then smiled at Paige.

"Well it's nice to meet you too, Eric," Paige politely smiled at him.

"Yeah..It's really good seeing you." Joshua sarcastically said as Cory helped off him the couch.

Completely unaware of his tone, Eric smiled and tousled Josh's hair, "I missed you too baby bro!"

* * *

Amy, Rhiannon, Paige and Mrs. Feeny were in the kitchen preparing dinner. Alan, Richard, Cory, Shawn, Jack, Eric and Joshua were outside stringing up the lights and other decorations. The rest of the group was decorating the inside of the house.

"Snowboarding Santa?! Awesome!" Eric marveled at the electronic display.

Cory and Shawn enthusiastically agreed with him and Jack just shook his head. They broke off into pairs with the former taking the left side of house while the latter focused on the right.

"I told you Shawny, this is gonna be the best Christmas ever! Eric being here proves it!" Cory beamed as they put on the snowboarding Santa on one of the roof's straight edges.

He admitted before plugging in the cord into an outlet, "It's hard to argue with that..although the fact that we're all together is a miracle. Just enjoy it, Cor. I am."

"I know and I am. You and Angela are as cute as the dickens!"

Shawn nodded, "Things are pretty good between us and most of it is thanks to you."

"I didn't do anything…"

"Exactly!"

"Hey!"

"I didn't mean it that way…you're letting things happen the way they're supposed to be instead of meddling."

With a thoughtful look he accepted the explanation, "Thanks! It seems like everything is working out perfectly. Everyone's here and we're happy, nothing can go wrong."

"I really hope you just didn't jinx it."

He gave him a skeptical wave, "Oh pish posh, I don't believe in that nonsense."

A sly grin came to his lips, "Well, judging by the shopping bags Topanga and Angela had, tonight will be really good for us."

"What are you talking about?"

He gave him a strange stare, "Cory, they had bags from Christelle's Closet."

"So?"

"It's a lingerie boutique."

His face brightened and he clapped his hands together, "WOO HOO! Christmas lovin'!"

Shawn couldn't help but laugh at how dorky Cory acted; it was one of the things he liked about him.

Cory opened the box of lights, "So, when are you asking Angela to move in with you?"

"Christmas Day, the key is all wrapped up and hidden in our room…I hope she says yes."

"Of course she will, she'd be crazy not to. You two are meant to be together."

"Ya know, you're one of the few people who always had so much faith in us."

"Someone has to and let's face it, the story of Shawngela was always meant to have a happy ending!"

He pulled his back and furrowed his brows, "Shawngela?"

Cory waved him off, "Mashing names together is in now and need I remind you, I was ahead of the curve when I coined, 'Topangela.'"

"Yeah..you definitely were, Cor."

"Thank you."

"Although you're literally the only person who still says gift certificates."

He crossed his arms, clearly annoyed, "You and Topanga are in cahoots against me, aren't ya?!"

Shawn laughed then teasingly stated, "Maybe we are…"

* * *

Inside, Riley and Lucas were hanging Christmas lights and garlands above their floor's bedroom doors. She was on a small step ladder. He was standing on the floor and handing her the lights.

"I really like your Uncle Eric. He's different but in a good way," Lucas shared with her.

She grinned, "Thanks, he likes you too. And don't worry, he doesn't always touch people faces."

He bobbed his head, "That's really good to know."

"We have put this beautiful garland on the window and we'll be done! I love Christmas decorations."

"Me too, it really helps get me in the spirit."

* * *

On the roof, Jack and Eric had finished putting up the lights on their section of the house.

"So, Tweedle-Dee isn't here," Eric said after he arranged Santa's reindeer statues on the roof.

Jack answered him as he took a reindeer statue out of a box, "Eric, not this again and he will be, for New Year's."

He shrugged, "I'm simply saying the obvious, Jack. As much as it kills to me say it…Rachel's your destiny."

"We had our chances. And-and it didn't work out. So..we're friends now."

"Huh, really? How often do you two talk, text, call, email?"

He didn't think as he said, "Every day…What? Good friends do that! Now, move Rudolph over to the left."

Eric stood still and looked into his best friend's eyes, "Jack, I want you to be happy and not everyone is lucky like our brothers are. They found their soul mates early in life. I haven't yet…but you've been in love twice."

"…Losing Holly, it was rough, Eric."

"I remember but I know she'd want you and Maddie to be happy again. Don't let Rachel get away this time; life doesn't always give you a second chance."

Jack let his friends words sink in. As ridiculous as Eric could be, he also had a big heart and he loved him for it.

"I appreciate what you're trying to do..but there's Diedrich. And I'm not that kind of guy to break people up."

"Eggs..omelette," he shrugged.

He sighed, "Even if there wasn't Diedrich, she's all the way out in the Portland! Maddie and I love it in Everton. Being right outside of Boston..it's special for us, we go there on weekends seeing the city. Portland is like that for Rachel and Robbie, I'm not taking that away from them."

"Even if means that the four of you will be happy forever?"

"It's not that simple, OK? Robbie is also going to high school next year, I'm not gonna rip him away from all of his friends. So drop it."

He tipped his head to the right, "Fine, but we're not done talking about this."

"Just move Rudolph a foot to the left and then we'll get to the second floor."

"Whatever you say, Jack."

Jack's eyes went to where Eric was about to step but before he could finish his sentence the unthinkable happened.

"ERIC WATCH OUT FOR THAT PINE CON-…"

Eric stepped on the pine cone, it rolled under his foot and his arm hooked around Rudolph's neck as he fell flat on his stomach with a loud thud and slid down the roof.

There wasn't a trace of hesitation as Jack lunged forward and grabbed Rudolph's legs. Eric gripped the roof's gutter as his legs knocked down the ladder. The gutter's Christmas lights shined against his gloved left hand while his right arm held Rudolph in a chokehold.

* * *

He cried out, "Oh God Jack, save me! I'm too young and handsome to die! And I've only tried three ice cream flavors!"

In the backyard Alan, Richard and Joshua heard the ruckus and ran from the backyard towards the front.

Jack kept his tone calm despite how fast his heart raced, "It's all right, Eric, I've got his legs and you just hold on to his head with both hands and I'll pull you up. OK buddy?"

"Oh-OK," Eric said as Rudolph's neck snapped decapitating the iconic Christmas figure.

His heart stopped as he watched Eric let go of Rudolph's head and pull off the gutter's string of lights with both hands. Eric continued to pull off the lights and swung to the side of the house while Jack ran trying to keep up with him.

* * *

Back inside, Riley and Lucas were close to finishing up the side window until Eric's smiling face emerged from the darkness of night as he swung by.

"HIIIIIDEEE HOOOOO!" He hollered.

"AAAAHHHHHHH!" Riley screamed at the sudden sight of him. She lost her footing on the step ladder, pulled off the garland and lights as she fell.

Lucas sprang into action, "I got you!" He caught her but didn't anticipate their legs getting tangled together because of the garland and lights.

They landed on floor with him on top of her. She felt his hand behind her head and his arm under her the small of back.

"Are you hurt?" He asked her.

It took her a moment to compose herself, "I-I don't think so. Are you?"

"My wrist feels a little sore but I'll-uh, I'll live." He grinned at her.

It was then that they realized how close they were and no one else was around. Riley lifted her head and in turn, he brought his face closer to hers. From the other end of the hall, they heard a slightly muffled shriek followed by two loud thuds. They looked up and saw Cory and Shawn staring at them through a window. The latter was slowly shaking his head.

Cory was glaring at Lucas and said in a loud growl, "GET OFF OF HER!" He then slowly dragged the side of his right forefinger across his neck before pointing it at the young Texan.

"Oh no!" Lucas quickly got up.

Riley did the same. She scowled at her father and then spoke to Lucas, "We should put some ice on that and have your mom check it out. Come on," she took his uninjured hand and led him to the elevator.

* * *

Eric stopped swinging when Jack managed to grab the string of lights.

"I got ya, Eric!" Jack assured him as he used all his strength to hold the lights.

"I'm so happy that I got food poisoning and lost that weight! And that you still workout way too much!" Eric half cried and half yelled.

"We're coming!" Alan yelled out while he, Richard and Joshua carried the ladder that Eric knocked down earlier.

* * *

"I'm gonna kill that cowboy Casanova!" Cory hollered.

Shawn spoke, "Calm down, it was an innocent mistake and aren't you worried about Eric?"

"He's fine, look he's back on the roof with Jack." He pointed to the other half of the roof where Jack was helping Eric to his feet.

"Cory, let it go!"

"That dreamboat had his dirty mitts all over her!"

"First off, he saved her and second, stop talking like an 80-year-old man! And besides, you and Topanga had your share of floor makeout sessions at their age."

He opened his mouth then closed it before saying, "That's different!"

"How?"

"Riley doesn't know about them and she never will!"

Shawn put his hands on Cory's shoulders, "If you want this to be the perfect Christmas you'll let this go because if you don't, Riley will make your life hell and she will. She's a teenager, it's in her DNA."

He took a deep breath and knew that his friend was right, "She's gonna tell Topanga."

"That's good; she'll handle it and unlike you, she won't make a scene. And in a fight, she could probably hold her own against Paige," he half joked.

* * *

Eric climbed up the ladder and immediately hugged his friend, "Thank you God, Jack..and Muscle Milk!" he touched Jack's arms.

"It's OK..you're fine. All right, enough hugging…it's getting kind of weird now." Jack said as he let go of him.

* * *

Angela and Rachel brought a box of decorations to the house's lounge and approached its bar.

"I still can't believe we're staying in a house with an elevator and two bars!" Rachel said as she sat down on of the bar stools and removed lights from the box.

"I know! And it still feels like a home," Angela carried a garland adorned with ribbons and lights to the floor-to-ceiling window to her right.

She turned in her seat to face Angela, "Everyone being here helps with that, present company included."

"Thanks Rachel, that's so-AAAAHHHHHHH!" Angela screamed once she saw Rudolph's head suddenly drop in front of the window and land on a shrub.

Rachel immediately stood up and joined Angela at the window, "Is that..Rudolph?"

They heard the quick pitter-patter of feet approaching and blocked the window with their bodies by standing close together.

"Aunt Rachel, what happened?" Maddie asked.

"We heard screaming!" Auggie said.

Faking a smile, Rachel shook her head, "Ooh, Aunt Angela and I were just playing around and.."

"Aunt Rachel just popped up from behind the bar and scared me, we're all right."

Rhiannon's voice came from the intercom; she called for Auggie and Maddie. The children quickly left the lounge. Both women let out sighs of relief.

"I'm texting Jack. Auggie and Maddie can't see Rudolph's head just hanging out." Rachel typed on her phone.

Angela said with a light laugh, "Only a Matthews' Christmas would have Rudolph looking like that."

"I know..but some of my best Christmases have been with them."

"Mine too..and uh, not that I'm complaining but I thought you were spending Christmas with Diedrich and his family?"

Her blue eyes briefly became big before she glanced at the ground then shook her head, "Oh, no, his parents are really old fashion. Christmas is for spouses and family only, no exceptions."

"Well it's their loss and our gain. You and Robbie are family."

"Aww, so are you," she put her arm around Angela's shoulders.

"And it's nice to have a godson who won't let me look like a hot mess," she smiled.

"I know, I'm the best dressed mom in Portland."

"Everyone's happy to have you two here..especially Jack."

She slightly groaned, "Angela, we've already had this conversation."

"I'm just saying, you two still got it."

"Don't say that.."

"Why not? Diedrich's not here."

Rachel wasn't going to deny the truth but she refused to encourage her, "It's not just Diedrich. Robbie and I have a life back in Portland and he's starting high school next year. I'm not gonna make him start all over again…I can't do that to him."

"I know Rache, you're a good mother and I get it. But just think about this, after you and your college boyfriend broke up, you had to start from zero again. Right down hall were Jack and Eric, two total strangers, but they helped you and took you in. And seventeen years later, here you are."

Nodding, she replied, "I could never forget that day..but things are different now and they're not so simple."

"The best things in life rarely are."

She looked into her best friend's eyes trying to find the right response.

* * *

On the staircase by the front door, Maya was on one of its landings with Robbie. After they finished putting the garland on the side of banister they went through the box of decorations. They started attaching gold and red ribbons to every couple of spindles as they spoke.

"I'm really happy to be here," Robbie smiled at her.

She lifted her brow, "Is that it? No snarky comment?"

The corners of his mouth briefly formed a closed mouth smile, "Not this time. I mean, I love my grandparents, aunt, uncle and cousins but I see them every single day. It's not like that with you guys."

"We Skype like once a month."

"Yeah but it's not like being in the same room with all of you. I love feeling the energy and fun everyone gives off."

She tipped her head to the right and grinned, "Awww."

"And I like seeing your face scrunch up when I insult you."

With a pleased expression she nodded, "There it is!"

He laughed and stared directly into her eyes, "Seriously, I love you guys."

"OK, go back to being normal because this is just weird."

"Maya, no one else is around. You don't have to be cool."

She begrudgingly sighed and admitted, "Fine, I missed you too.."

"And?"

"And this Christmas hasn't sucked because it's actually been pretty awesome."

"But?"

She shook her head and lied, "There's no 'but'."

"Maya, I've seen the way you've looked at Riley's dad, her grandfather and Jack with Maddie. It's OK to wonder about your dad and what he's doing."

Her shoulders dropped, "No it's not."

"Why?"

Annoyed, she clenched her jaw and then relaxed it, "Because we're in a mansion, with good people…I have no right to whine."

"It's not whining. Every year, around this time, I think about my biological parents."

She blinked at his admission and was surprised by it, "Does your mom know?"

"Of course not. I don't want her to feel weird and honestly, it's the only time I ever think about them."

"See? That's another reason why I don't wanna talk about this..at least I know who my parents are! I shouldn't bitch about anything."

"Don't feel guilty for being curious or even envious of the fathers here."

Her gaze went to the floor, "My dad's probably having the best Christmas with his wife and kids right now."

"I know he's your family but your dad's an ass for not being there for you and he's not here so he's obviously having the crappiest Christmas ever."

She smiled, "Thanks and you're right. It's also your first Matthews Christmas and my second. And trust me, they're memorable."

Rudolph's headless body dropped down in front of the window followed by Eric swinging to their left. With wide and confused eyes they tried process what they just saw.

"You weren't wrong," Robbie stated.

* * *

On the front lawn, Cory and Shawn finished putting up the electronic and inflatable figures.

"Olaf looks wonderful!" Cory proudly said when the twelve foot snowman finished inflating.

Shawn asked, "Isn't he supposed to be singing?"

"You're right, what gives?"

Cory went behind Olaf and squatted down to access the panel. After pressing one of the buttons a malfunction caused Olaf to slowly deflate backwards.

Shawn watched the snowman envelop his best friend to the point where all he could see was Cory's boots.

Panicked, Cory screamed as he tried to escape.

"OH MY GOD, I'M BEING SWALLOWED UP BY A SNOWY BLANKET OF DEATH! SAVE ME SHAWNY!"

"I'm coming buddy!" He tried to pull Olaf off of him.

"I SEE THE LIGHT! I'M COMIN' NANA BOO-BOO!"

Shawn immediately removed his Swiss army knife from his pocket, "Hang in there, I got this!"

"I'M SO HAPPY THAT MY LAST MOMENTS ON EARTH ARE WITH YOU SHAWN…DON'T TELL TOPANGA I SAID THAT!"

After stabbing Olaf a few times, he yanked the late snowman off of Cory and pulled him up onto his feet. They embraced each other.

"Oh Shawny! I owe you so much! Thanks!"

"Cor, you would have done the same…and I really don't wanna break in a new best friend."

* * *

In the kitchen, Paige stood at the island with its multiple burners and stirred her soup. She welcomed Amy with a warm smile.

"Hi Paige, your baked potato soup smells wonderful!" Amy said.

"Thanks, give it a taste," Paige gestured to the disposable spoons to her left on the island's counter.

She dipped the spoon into the pot, blew on it and then tasted it, "Mmmm, this is so delicious! Is it your own recipe?"

"Thank you and naw, it's my Meemaw's on my mama's side. She was a great cook."

"Well, it runs in the family."

"Yeah..her husband died young so when she remarried they moved to Montana. Sometimes, my brothers and I would spend Christmases there."

"That must have been fun."

She nodded and grinned, "It was because it actually snowed and after playing in it all day..we'd uh, we'd run inside to get warm with her hot chocolate and-and her special soup," she wiped her wet eyes and sniffled.

"Oh Paige," Amy put her arms around her shoulders and gave her a soft squeeze.

Paige graciously hugged her back, "I just remember feeling so safe and loved when I think of those times..She passed away before I got pregnant with Lucas but I always serve him this during the holidays. He's been through so many changes these past couple of years and I just want some things to be the same for him. He needs to feel secure and stable."

Moved, Amy looked into her eyes, "He already does. You're a wonderful mother and from what I've seen, you're both doing well."

It made Paige feel great to receive such a compliment from a fellow mother and grandmother, "Thank you again for taking us in for Christmas."

"It's been a pleasure having you both with us."

Before she could respond, Lucas and Riley entered the room. Amy tended over the soup as Paige examined Lucas's wrist.

Auggie and Maddie ran down the spiral staircase after the Christmas tree salesmen carried in the tree through the great room's back doors. Christmas pop music sounded throughout the house as everyone decorated the nine foot tree. Morgan and Joshua were on one of the sofas stringing popcorn. Mr. Feeny hung up the Wise Santa Claus ornament; his wife hung up a Mrs. Claus ornament next to his.

"Daddy?" Maddie asked her father as she hung an ornament of Princess Anna on one of the lower branches.

"Yes sweetie?" Jack replied.

"How will Santa know that I'm here?"

"Santa knows where all the good kids are."

"But this is the first time we're here and not at grandma and grandpa's."

Robbie chimed in, "Then I'll help you write him a letter and we'll put it on special delivery."

"But Santa's really busy now. What if he doesn't get it?"

Rachel walked over and bent down next to her, "He will, Maddie."

"How do you know?"

"Because that's what I used to do when I was a kid and I told Robbie about it."

"It's true, mom always has the best ideas," he smiled at her.

Rachel kissed the side of Robbie's forehead, "Thanks.. and Maddie, Santa's always got out our letters and he always wrote back."

Maddie smiled at them both, "OK! Robbie, will you help me write it?"

"Of course, I will."

"Thank you!" She hugged him and he gladly accepted.

Jack mouthed his thanks to Rachel and she modestly tipped her head at him then grinned.

* * *

From the fireplace, Shawn and Angela watched them as they hung their stockings. He whispered in her ear.

"We're having a betting pool about when Jack and Rachel will get together. We're each putting up twenty dollars. So far, there's 180 in the pot. You in?"

"You're betting on your brother's personal life?" She asked him with wide eyes.

Before he could respond she spoke again.

"Without telling me first?! I got Christmas Eve, after dinner," she smirked.

He chuckled and kissed her lips, "That's my girl."

* * *

Cory and Topanga were at the opposite side of tree hanging ornaments, they kept their voices low.

"You need to stop glaring at Lucas, it's creepy!" She told him.

"Well you didn't see them together!"

"I didn't need to; Shawn's, Lucas's and Riley's stories all match up. It was an accident, move on."

"I wish I could but it's burned into my mind. Oh, I know what we'll do…I'll take the first shift and you'll have the second one."

Her mouth slightly dropped open, "I am not spying on our daughter! And if you keep pushing this then you're going to be sleeping alone."

He thought of what Shawn told him earlier on the roof about the lingerie boutique and gave in, "Fine, but I'm not gonna act all chummy with him."

"Be cordial, that's all I ask."

"Yes, Dear."

She linked her arms behind his neck and brought her lips to his ear, "I promise you, I'll make it worth your while."

He delightfully hummed at the sensation of her mouth nibbling at his ear lobe.

"Gross, old people don't do that!" Maya commented as she finished hanging an ornament.

Topanga stopped what she was doing and chuckled into Cory's chest.

"How's that tribe project coming along?" Cory asked her. He smiled when she grimaced and walked away from them.

* * *

Eric and Jack finished putting the lights around the tree when Cory unfolded the metal ladder.

"Come on Auggie!" He said to him with his hand out.

Auggie held the sparkly star in his hands but then handed it to Maddie.

"I put up the star every year but you should do it. You're my best pal and mom always tells me to be nice to guests." He smiled at her.

Maddie hugged him, "Thanks Auggie!"

Everyone else was clearly touched by his kindness.

Cory helped her up the ladder, "Ya got it?"

"Yes Uncle Cory." Maddie answered before attaching the sparkling star to the tree's top.

"Here it goes!" Alan turned off the lights.

Sounds of gasps and compliments filled the room at the image of the luminous and shimmering tree.

"Ooh, it's so lovely and gorgeous!" Topanga said.

"It's second to you," Cory kissed her and held her in his arms.

The darkness barely hid how ecstatic Amy and Alan were as they embraced and enjoyed seeing how happy their loved ones were.

Paige was behind her son when she put her arms loosely around his neck then kissed his cheek. She beamed when she felt him put his hands on top of hers.

On the couch, Mrs. Feeny said, "Oh George..every Christmas should be like this.."

"I wholeheartedly agree," he smiled and kissed her cheek.

Eric's face was beaming as he said to Jack, "I'm so happy to be back home with you guys."

Jack put his arm around him, "We are too, this wouldn't be Christmas without you."

Lucas saw Riley eyes gaze at the tree in wonder and he knew that there wasn't anywhere else he'd rather be.

Rachel put her arms around Robbie and Maya and felt them lean into her sides.

Maya didn't fight the brilliant smile that came to her face.

Shawn and Angela used the darkness and the mistletoe above them to their advantage. Unlike their spontaneous kiss seventeen years ago on Christmas Eve, their lips met in celebration and love.


	6. Work and Play

Author's note: Apologies for delay! I had some other things to take care of but I promise you the next chapter won't take too long to post. Thanks for all the reviews, subscriptions and for adding this story to your favorite. I appreciate it so much and I want to reiterate that this story is rated PG-13/TV-14. I hope you all had a wonderful holiday!

* * *

A loud and long groan came from Maya when heard Auggie and Maddie burst into her and Riley's suite. The 6-year-olds excitedly jumped on the California king bed.

"Riley, Maya wakeup!" Auggie said in between jumps as he recorded them with his pocket video camera.

Maddie added, "Yeah, we gotta show you something!"

"Uugghh..It's too damn early to do anything!" Maya replied.

"Auggie, what is it?" Riley asked as she rubbed her eyes.

The pair jumped off the bed and pulled back the window's curtain. White blinding light filled the once dark room.

"It's snowing!" They hollered.

Riley and Maya slowly got up and joined them at the window. Sure enough, their balcony and the property were blanketed in soft whiteness. The lake had frozen over and snowflakes continued to fall.

"Wow…" Riley said feeling a smile on her lips.

"There's no way I am shoveling any of that!" Maya commented.

* * *

A delightful hum came from Topanga once she smelled Cory's waffles coming from the kitchen.

"Morning Topanga," Cory smiled as he added another waffle to a plate.

"Good morning to you too," she wrapped her arms around his neck and slowly kissed him.

He savored her kiss, "What was that for?"

Her eyes quickly scanned the room before she answered, "Last night."

"Ooh well that little red number of yours was a nice early present for me." His hands were on her waist.

"I'm just glad that you liked it unlike the last one I tried out."

"Feathers are too busy and they belong on birds, not on my sexy wife."

"Well, I enjoyed how you showed me your appreciation."

A ping came from his phone, he scooped up off the counter, "Our present is coming in today."

"Really? I could pick it up."

"I'll do it, you stay at the festival and have fun with everyone."

"Makes sense. I'm the better liar and therefore can cover for you?"

"Well, you are a lawyer.."

She playfully tapped his chest, "All right, I love you."

He accepted her kiss until the waffle maker beeped.

* * *

Angela brushed her teeth on her side of the double sink and saw Shawn leaning in the bathroom's doorway. He liked watching her do her morning routine; it reminded him of their brief co-habitation during their college days.

"Got something to say?" She asked after spitting out a mouth full of toothpaste.

"Are you OK?"

She turned around holding back a gasp, "Yeah, what makes you ask that?"

He walked in and put his arms around her waist, "Last night you were tossing and turning..you only do that when you're stressed."

"You remember that? We only lived together for two weeks."

"Yeah, well, you're the only woman I've ever lived with. So, you got something to say?"

Looking into his attentive eyes she considered telling him the truth.

"Angela, you can tell me anything, I'm not gonna run off or do something stupid like before."

"..I know..I guess I'm a little overwhelmed..this is my first big family Christmas. It's going to take some getting used to."

He nodded, "I know what you mean..I can't remember the last time we were all together like this. It's a lot to take in."

"But it's a good thing, everyone we love is here." She held his face.

"They are..do you what I'm in the mood for?" He rested his forehead against hers and gave her a slow once over.

A flirtatious smile came to her lips, "I think I do.."

"Cory's fabulous fluffy waffles!" He bolted out of the bathroom.

"Of course you are." She said with a sigh and laughed as she followed him.

* * *

Riley, Maya, Lucas and Robbie were seated at the island's breakfast bar where Cory and Topanga served everyone their morning meal. Mr. Feeny handed Cory a folded piece of paper after accepting a full plate from him.

With a smile Cory said, "Mr. Feeny, it's a bit early for Christmas presents but-an F?!"

Mr. Feeny pointed to a smiling Maya, "Ms. Hart informed me that you assigned your whole class an assignment. Mr. Matthews, it's Christmas break! Even I never went that far."

"Oh this is so unfair!" Cory protested.

Relishing the moment, Maya leaned forward in her seat, "Welcome to my world."

Cory narrowed his eyes at her before explain himself to Mr. Feeny, "I was going to assign the tribe project last October."

"Then why didn't you?" Maya asked him.

"Because you three and Farkle keep interrupting class so much with your personal drama that I had to move it to Christmas!"

Riley began to protest, "That's is 100% absolutely untru.."

"Riley…" Lucas said giving her a guilty look.

"True..wow..I guess I didn't realize it until now." Riley said.

"It's very frustrating," Cory admitted.

With a smirk Mr. Feeny chimed in, "Karma works in mysterious yet marvelous ways, Mr. Matthews."

Shaking his head, Cory answered, "We were not that bad-.."

"Cory…" Topanga gave her husband the same look that Lucas had given Riley.

He closed his mouth shut until he looked at Maya, "Nice try, the project is still due on the 8th."

"So close." Maya stated with a sigh.

* * *

Cory, Topanga and Mr. Feeny joined everyone else in the dinette area.

Robbie tipped his head towards the three dining tables in the dinette, "That's not looking good."

The three of them turned their heads wanting to see what he was talking about.

"What is?" Riley said.

Maya nodded, "Ohh, I see it..poor Riles."

"Are you two just messing with us?" Lucas asked.

"Look at your mom and Eric; they're flirting with each other." Robbie told him.

Riley and Lucas chuckled and the latter said, "They are not flirt-.." he stopped talking once he saw Paige laugh.

"Why so quiet cowboy?" Maya asked.

"That's..that's her real laugh. She only laughs with guys that she actually likes…" he answered her.

Riley's eyes became big, "This is not happening!"

Maya put her arm around Riley, "We won't let it. Now Hee-Haw here," she pointed to Lucas, "is from the deep south where kissing cousins is normal but this is New York. And as New Yorkers, that is NOT how we roll!"

Lucas spoke, "Maya, I don't want them to be together but they're adults. You can't control people and scheme your way into making them do what you want."

She, Riley and Robbie laughed.

"Seriously Ranger Rick, have you met me?" Maya arrogantly smirked.

* * *

The sight of Jack whispering into Rachel's ear and causing her to chuckle caught Topanga's attention. She whispered to Cory.

"We're going to win that betting pool, just look at them."

"I know..are you sure she's still with that Diedrich guy? Cause she's not acting like it," Cory asked her.

"She is. He's still coming here for New Year's Eve-Cory,I love winning but should we really be doing this?"

"Topanga look at them."

They saw Jack and Rachel speaking closely to one another as if they were the only ones in the room.

"They're only that way with each other. I'm sure Diedrich's a nice guy but he's not Jack."

"You're right.."

"Although they could use a little nudge..how about it partner?"

"Really?"

"Yep, you in?"

"Definitely, partner." She pecked his lips before biting into her waffles.

* * *

After breakfast, it continued to snow so Amy suggested that everyone start making Christmas cards for their Christmas Eve visit to Hannah Hope's Home. Everyone gathered at the formal dining room where its table was covered in newspaper and art supplies.

Eric pulled out a chair for Paige, "My lady."

"Thank you kindly, Eric," Paige smiled at him as she sat down.

He pulled out a seat for himself but Maya quickly sat in it, "Thanks Mr. Squirrels!"

"..You're welcome Maya..I'll just take this one." Eric reached for the chair on the other side Paige only to have Lucas plant himself in it.

"Hey Mama," Lucas hugged her, "Thank you, sir!"

Eric gave him a strained smile, "No problem..I'll just sit across from you guys."

There was only one empty chair directly across from Paige. On the left of it was Auggie while Jack occupied the right chair. Eric quickly walked over and pulled out the seat. His triumphant smile fell when he saw Maddie suddenly pop up from under the table and plop down on the chair.

"Oh come on!" He yelled out and threw his hands in the air.

Maddie sweetly giggled as Maya winked at her. Maya knew that promising the 6-year-old a tea party would work.

"Hey Jack, what do you think of this poem?" Rachel said before handing him her tablet computer.

"Hmm, it's good..but can I make a small change to the last lines?"

She shrugged, "Sure!"

He attached the tablet to its keyboard and began typing, "Here."

A smile came across her face, "I love it! It's so sweet."

"Aw it's nothing. I'll print it out for you," he got out of his seat.

"Thanks!

"Uncle Jack, can you charge this?" Auggie held up his pocket video camera.

"Sure Auggie, I'll be back," he accepted the camera and left the room heading to the office.

"Thanks Uncle Jack!" Auggie smiled at him.

Robbie noticed Rachel's eyes follow Jack; it brought a quick grin to his lips.

Rachel graciously accepted her poem upon Jack's return.

"I really like that border; can you do the same for my card?" Jack asked Rachel.

"I'd love to, we make a great team."

He smiled at her, "I guess some things never change."

Morgan searched the table before saying, "Has anyone seen the green glitte-"

Eric cut her off as he stood up, "I'm coming Mom!"

When Eric turned to leave the room everyone saw that the seat of his pants was covered in bright green glitter. Everyone held in their laughter until he was gone.

"You're definitely right about that." Rachel said to Jack.

* * *

As they cleaned up, Alan and Richard walked in. The former spoke first.

"Everyone, I opened the front gate so it would be easier for delivery guys to come in and bring in all the presents you ordered online. And in a half hour the plow trucks are coming but we still need to shovel the areas around the house so.."

Joshua interrupted him, "You and Richard are gonna shovel? You two are super old, you'll throw out your backs," he said with a chuckle.

Richard said to Alan, "I'll take this one. Actually Josh, you, your bothers and anyone else who has no prior obligations are gonna do all the shoveling. I mean, like you said, we are SUPER OLD."

Joshua's smile fell into a frown.

"Niiice!" Maya stated with a wide smile.

"You're gonna be shoveling too!" Josh said to her.

"Na-uh, I have a very good reason not to."

"Which is?"

"I don't wanna."

"Maya!"

"...And, I promised Maddie and Auggie that I'd attend their tea party."

"So did we!" Robbie pointed to himself, Lucas and Riley.

"What the? What are you two gonna do?" Joshua asked them.

Lucas happily said, "We're Riley and Maya's man servants."

As she gave Lucas a wide smile and slow once over, Riley commented, "Yes..yes you are."

Cory didn't like the way Riley looked at Lucas but before he could protest, she and her friends quickly left the room.

* * *

Eric and Cory were shoveling the back part of the house while Josh worked on the swing set and its attached castle clubhouse.

"This is just like when we were kids, right? " Cory asked him.

"Yep, Dad's making us shovel, my sparkly green tushy is frozen solid and it's just the two of us… I miss this." Eric replied.

"What are you saying? Shoveling is the worst!"

"You dummy, not this. I meant being together."

"Oh..aww, me too. We all miss you but at least you're doing what you love and you have Connie."

Eric's face dropped, "Yeah..we brokeup last month."

He blinked, "We Skyped last week, why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't wanna bring you down, Cor."

"That's nice but we need to keep up with each other especially with you being so far away. What happened?"

"Well, we decided that we just grew apart and.."

Cory read his face, "She dumped you, didn't she?"

"Yep! Her ex moved back to town and now I'm gonna die alone!"

He cupped Eric's shoulder with his hand, "Eric I'm so sorry but you'll find someone, I know it. Paige seems to like you."

He chuckled, "She's really something but I'm not gonna ruin things for Riley and Lucas."

Annoyed, Cory blurted out, "WHY NOT?!"

Eric finished laughing before he spoke, "Baby bro, everyone knows they're endgame just accept it."

"Never! Wait-, then why are you still flirting with her?"

"Because it's fun to mess with their heads, just like how it was with you and Topanga," he took a snowball out his pocket and threw it at him.

Cory dropped his shovel and made a snowball of his own. The two of them laughed in between throws.

* * *

At the front of house Shawn and Jack talked as they shoveled.

Jack pulled his head back a bit, "Shawn that's kind of a big step for you and Angela."

"I know it is but this feels right." Shawn assured him.

He could see and hear how certain his little brother was and smiled at him, "Well, I'm happy for you both and I'll make sure to get you two a plant for your new apartment."

Shawn smiled back, "Thanks Jack, I appreciate it."

"And maybe a whole living room set…"

He gave him a resigned sigh, "We were this close to having a moment and again, I don't need a handout."

"I know you can afford your own things now, Shawn. And helping family isn't a handout."

He tipped his head to the right and answered, "Sorry..but why do you wanna do this for me?"

"Because I love you and you have horrible taste!"

Shawn couldn't help but laugh, "It's nice to know some things don't change and if I need a couch I'll just get one from craigslist."

With a disgusted look he said, "God, it's like you're an animal!"

"All right, I'll let you buy us a living room set if you do one thing."

"Name it." He shrugged.

"Get back together Rachel…preferably by 6, tomorrow night."

Jack groaned then lifted his brow at how specific his comment was, "Oh come on. I expect this from everyone else but not you."

"Hey, I want you both to be happy and I know that you still love her."

"How the hell did you-did you go through my phone?!"

"No! I just have sources."

He nodded, "Maddie told you."

"Yep, one bag of gummy bears and she sang like a canary."

"Well, I'm not doing anything because of Diedrich and Robbie."

"Then you're a dumbass because Robbie loves you too and Maddie feels the same way about Rachel."

With a sigh he answered, "Shawn I appreciate your concern..I really do. But things are different now, the stakes are higher for both of us and you know me, I put my gambling days behind me when Maddie was born."

Shawn put his arm around Jack's shoulders and gave him a squeeze, "I know…but there are some things in life that are worth putting on the line."

Jack hugged him back, "I know..but this is how it is. Accept it."

Suddenly, their backs were pelted with snowballs. When they turned around, they saw Eric, Cory and Joshua wearing large grins.

"Wow, you three just made the biggest mistake ever." Shawn said as he exchanged a mischievous look with Jack.

He agreed with his younger and only brother, "That's right; no one messes with the Hunters and gets away with it!"

In the middle of their snowball fight everyone else came outside to enjoy the snow.

* * *

Eric was about to push Paige on the swing until Auggie jumped out of the clubhouse's west tower.

"Surprise attack!" Auggie shouted before he lunged onto Eric bringing him to the ground.

"Hey Mama!" Lucas said before he stepped over Eric and pushed his mother helping her swing.

A deep groan came from Eric when Joshua helped pull him onto his feet.

Auggie run into the play set's clubhouse where Maya and Riley were.

"Nice work, kid. You got real potential." Maya paid him ten dollars and bag of mini candy canes.

"Thanks Dollface," Auggie winked at her before leaving.

* * *

Jack and Rachel were helping Maddie build a snowman while Shawn and Angela took photos of them. Without warning, Topanga poked her head out of the clubhouse's east tower window and threw a snowball at Rachel's back. The redhead fell into Jack's arms. They awkwardly held each other as their faces were mere inches apart. Even though they both felt the familiar rush of warmth their touch brought to one another, they reluctantly broke their embrace.

Topanga retreated into the tower where Cory sat next to her.

"Good work, honey! And man, this place is bigger than our apartment!" Cory said as he looked around the spacious clubhouse.

"I know, right!?" she agreed.

* * *

With just a half hour of sunlight left, everyone piled into the Suburbans and drove into town for the winter festival. They all separated into mini groups wanting to take in all the different sights and sounds.

Paige, Eric, Lucas and Riley approached booth that was a shooting game. Each row had flat metal ducks of various sizes and moved at different speeds.

"I can't shoot duckies!" Eric protested.

Paige took the rifle from Eric, "Ugh, y'all are such Yankees." With pinpoint precision and speed she shot down the fastest and smallest ducks. The booth operator asked her which enormous stuffed animal she wanted, she deferred to Eric.

"The Panda! I'm gonna call him Oreo. Thanks Paige." Eric happily said as he accepted the panda into his arms.

Paige couldn't help but laugh as the two of them left Riley and Lucas at the booth.

"I've never really shot anything before..not that I want to but it's not like these are real ducks," Riley said to him.

Lucas picked up the rifle, "I'm as good my mama. I could teach you?"

"All right," she said with a sweet grin. Her breath caught in her throat when he tapped her right thigh telling her to position it. Then he used his hands to teach her how to hold the rifle.

He caught sweet smell of her shampoo as softly spoke into her ear, "Squeeze the trigger don't pull. And don't rush it."

She managed to shoot down three of the slowest ducks. The booth operator was charmed by them and gave Riley a medium sized Dalmatian instead of a small one.

"Nice job, Riley!" Lucas said with a wide smile.

"Thanks! You're a good teacher." She leaned in closer to him.

An errant strand of her hair fell onto her right eye face. Before he could brush it aside, Maya and Robbie appeared before them.

Robbie took a hold of Riley's hand, "There's this insanely beautiful ring that would be perfect for you but the vendor said she'd only hold it for two minutes so we gotta go!"

Riley barely kept pace with Robbie as she quickly said, "We'll see you guys at the bakery!"

* * *

"Did you win her that dog?" Maya asked while she and Lucas walked around exploring more of the festival.

"Actually, she won it for herself."

"Really now?"

"No one should ever underestimate her, she's a decent shot."

"Just don't teach her how to spit in a bucket, OK cowboy?" When she turned to grin at him, she saw him looking at a father and his 6-year-old son playing Basketball Toss together. She saw the mix of yearning, sadness and envy in his eyes.

He shook his head, "Sorry, I-I got distracted."

With a slow breath she spoke, "I still have no idea what to get Mr. Matthews for Christmas."

His shoulders rose and dropped, "Maya, you're don't have to, he even said so."

"I know but I want to thank him for always being there for me. I know him better than my own dad..it shouldn't be so hard….God how screwed up is that?"

"It's not. Mr. Matthews is always there for you and your dad isn't. And trust me; I know how much that sucks. But we're not alone," he cupped her shoulder.

She looked into his eyes and slightly nodded, "That's why I've been trying to get out of the tribe project. I don't wanna disappoint him."

"Wow..what did Riley say when you told her?"

"I haven't.."

He stopped in his tracks and pulled his head back. Maya and he rarely had serious conversations so he felt honored that she confided in him.

She followed his lead and broke the silence, "And I know you won't tell her. So..thanks for that."

"It's what friends do, you don't need to thank me. " he shook his head at her.

"I know..but if you tell anyone this, I will seriously kick your ass," she grinned at him.

He gave her light smile, "Of course you will."

* * *

Riley got into the front passenger seat and asked, "Mom, where's Dad?"

Topanga buckled herself in and started the Suburban, "Oh he just left to pick up a few things. We'll see him when we get home."

* * *

"Hey guys! Did I miss anything?" Cory asked when everyone entered the great room.

He and the person with him stood up from the sofa.

"Dad?" Lucas said in utter disbelief.


	7. Dean, Dinner and Drinks

Author's note: Thanks for all the reviews, subscriptions and for adding this story to your favorite. I appreciate it so much and I want to reiterate that this story is rated PG-13/TV-14.

* * *

Paige protectively stood in front of Lucas, "You've got some nerve showing up here."

Dean nodded, "I know and I will explain everything to you both..if you give me a chance."

Before Paige could protest Lucas spoke, "We can talk in the solarium."

The three walked out of the great room as everyone else reacted to what just happened.

"Wow…" A dumbfounded Eric said.

"I know," Jack nodded.

"What's a solarium?"

Jack lifted his brow at his best friend then shook his head.

Eric was oblivious to his friend's stare as he said, "Also, is it just me or are they all ridiculously good looking?"

Riley immediately approached Cory, "Dad, what's going on?"

"Riley, your mom and I spoke to Dean and we brought him here." Cory explained before looking at Topanga who had appeared by his side.

She put one arm around Cory's and placed her free hand on Riley's shoulder, "Sweetie, trust us, Dean has a lot to workout with them but he's a good man and it's Christmas. Families should be together."

Riley was touched by her parents concern for Lucas and grinned before embracing them both.

Lucas closed the solarium's doors and joined his parents on the sectional sofa.

Dean reached out and put his hands on top of theirs, "I..I want you both to know that there was never another woman or family. I'd die before betraying you two like that. Understand?"

After a moment, Lucas slowly nodded but Paige pulled her hand away and folded her arms.

He tipped his head at her, "I deserve that."

"And then some!" she snapped back.

Lucas looked at her, "Mom, we should listen to him."

She sighed and stared into Dean's eyes, "Go ahead."

"There isn't another woman or family, but there was a man and-.."

Paige stood up and furiously yelled, "WHAT THE HELL-I WAS YOUR BEARD?!"

Dean shook his head, "Damn it Paige, I didn't mean it that way! This man, he lost his wife because one of Kallodren's clinical trials. And he turned to me for help!"

She blinked and sheepishly said, "Oh.."

Lucas didn't expect his father to reveal this information. He needed more details, "How did she die?"

"It was a trial for pain medication. The participants, most of them became really sick and a few passed away. The formula was flawed so it was disregarded and the vials were thrown away..at least that's what they told us."

"What does this have to do with you?" She asked him.

He looked his feet before meeting this gazes, "This man approached me about his wife while I was on another project, it was another painkiller. He seemed so sincere and..I met with him and a private detective who showed me that Kallodren's CEO, Larry Cartwright, was corrupt."

"What else did you find out?" Lucas questioned him.

"This new pill, I was one I was working on.. it was nearly the same formula as the original pain medication. All they did was change one component that would delay the effects so that it would take months and years for people to get sick or die. Cartwright paid the participants' families and the researchers off to cover it up by lying about the true results…except me. I agreed to help these people take Cartwright down."

Lucas put his hand on top of his father's. He was stunned yet proud to know that he had done the right thing.

Paige removed her hand from her lips, "Why didn't you tell us? How long has this been going on?"

"I was approached in late July with this and Cartwright is dangerous. His security team had dangerous men and he took them with him to each company that he went to. Anyone who tried to stand in his way, he destroyed their lives. Now, I hated lying to you both but I wasn't going to risk your safety especially if I got caught. And I did but it was by my friend Tim and he gave me a 24 hour head start. With the help of that investigator, I went to the FDA and showed them all evidence."

She asked him, "Why didn't we hear about this in the news?"

"This happened in August when that pilot did that emergency landing on the high school track and that congressman had an online affair. Cartwright's arrest, that's a news story fell through the cracks." Dean explained and added, "I've been trying to find a job but no one will hire me. They're afraid that I'll sell them out to the government. So..I've been living off my savings, selling my things. Hell, Cory and Topanga paid for my plane ticket here."

"Dad, you still should have told us!" Lucas said to him.

"I know I should have but I didn't even tell my folks and your uncle Kyle about this. And I'm your father, it's my job to provide and protect you and your mother."

He spoke to his father again, "Not if it means that people will get sick or even die. You did the right thing… but you always told me that there was no shame in asking for help."

Paige chimed in, "He's right! I understand why you lied but we still deserved to know the truth."

"With you and Lucas in New York you were safe from Cartwright but..yes, I should have asked for help but I felt like a failure with no job and future."

"Damn it Dean, you're not just a bank to us! You're family…and families help each other."

He hung his head when hearing her voice quiver, "I know that now and I am deeply sorry for hurting you two. I'll do everything I can to make it up for it. You mean the world to me and I'll do all I can to show you both how true that is."

Paige sat next him, "You better," she said before she pulled him into a rough hug. Lucas smiled as he joined them.

* * *

Riley walked up to the solarium's doors to find Maya and Robbie using glass cups to listen in. She grabbed the spray water bottle off a side table and aimed it at her friends.

"Put down the glasses, step away from the door and put your hands in the air. No one will get hurt," she warned them.

Maya laughed until she Riley sprayed her right shoulder. Gasping, she grabbed her wet shoulder, "You actually did it! What kind of a friend does that?!"

"Dayum…" Robbie said with wide eyes as he put down the glass and held up his hands.

"The next one will be in your hair and do you really want Robbie to Instagram what happens when it gets wet?"

"I do!" He took out his phone wanting to capture the moment.

Maya scowled at them both before hissing like a cat and walking away. A disappointed Robbie followed her.

At that moment, the solarium's doors opened prompting to Riley spin around and spray the side table's plant.

"Riley? What are you doing here?" Lucas curiously asked her.

"Oh ya know, just doing my chores, buddy!" She awkwardly chuckled then she realized that the plant was a fake and put down the spray bottle next to it.

He gave her a peculiar look, "Oh…k. My dad just told me and my mom everything."

She intently listened to him and was relieved to find out why his father acted distant towards them.

"He did the right thing," she said with a small grin.

Lucas nodded, "And you were right about him..you had faith in him when I was unsure."

The soft yet appreciative gaze he was giving her brought warmth to her chest, "We..uh, we better get ready for dinner."

"All right."

They walked side by side but three steps in; he suddenly pulled her into a hug. She gasped at the gesture and feel of his body pressed against hers. Without hesitation, she embraced him and turned her face into his neck.

He took a moment to let the feel of her soft lips on his neck before whispering into her ear, "Thank you so much for not giving up on my dad..it means everything to me."

She held him tighter after hearing his words and relished the feeling his breathe on her ear.

At the end of hall, Maya and Robbie watched the pair. They started singing The Little Mermaid's, "Kiss the Girl" causing Riley and Lucas to laugh and withdraw from each other.

* * *

At dinner, almost everyone was curious to find out more about Dean. Eric broke the ice.

"So Dean, where ya from, what do you do and how much work have you had done?" Eric gestured to his own face.

Amy slapped Eric's arm and spoke to Dean, "Ignore him. You tell us whatever you like."

"Oh..well, I was born in Austin and lived on my granddaddy's ranch until I was twelve. That's when my folks up moved to New Hampshire to open a bed and breakfast. After they retired, my little brother, Kyle and his wife, Lani, took it over. He's a gourmet chef so it gives him an edge and it's not as big and fancy as this house but it does pretty well."

Paige's face beamed, "Hot damn I just had a great idea! Dean, Amy and Alan are looking for a manager for this place; you'd be perfect!"

Dean modestly shook his head, "Paige, I couldn't impose. Mr. and Mrs. Matthews have been kind of enough to let me stay here…"

Alan held up his hand, "Well now, it depends on how much experience you have and what kind."

"I co-managed my folks B and B throughout high school, college and med school. I did everything from cleaning, cooking and bookkeeping. And marketing when the internet came along."

Amy nodded, "You sound more than qualified. We'll talk more after dinner."

Paige, Lucas and Dean smiled before the latter spoke to Amy and Alan, "Thank you two so much for the opportunity. I'm-I'm so blessed that Lucas and Paige found such kind folks."

Right after dinner, everyone separated into different groups and went into various areas of the house. Alan, Amy and Dean were in the office conducting an interview while Riley, Maya, Lucas and Robbie were in the living room about to watch a Christmas special.

Lucas stood up when he saw Dean walk in, "Dad, how'd it go?"

He smiled, "I have the job!"

"That's great! You're gonna be living closer to me and mama now!"

"I know, I'll see you two every weekend and during breaks. I'm gonna tell your mama the good news, y'all have fun!" Dean said before leaving the room.

Maya sarcastically said, "Oh joy, now we'll have Ranger Rick, senior and junior."

Lucas simply chuckled at her.

On his way to the lounge, Shawn went through the great room where Maya was shaking Christmas presents. When he approached he saw her holding one of Cory's presents.

"Kid, I am so disappointed…you're not even trying to be subtle. Have I taught you nothing?" Shawn said with a fake disappointment.

"Oh please, I learned how to figure out presents with one shake, WAY before I even knew who you were." she rolled her eyes.

He looked around, "Where are the others?"

"They're in the kitchen getting snacks." She put down Cory's present and sat on the sofa.

He sat on the couch's armrest, "Maya, you can get Cory a pack of white socks for Christmas and he'd still love it."

She turned to him, "He would but that doesn't show him how I appreciate what he does for me…and socks don't get you an A+."

Shawn smiled and shook his head, "Do or create something that shows him how much you care. Trust me, no matter what it is, he'll love it."

Maya could tell by his eyes and voice that he was being earnest with her. As Cory's best friend, she trusted his advice. She graciously nodded at him.

Eric and Shawn were the first ones to arrive in the house's lounge. They spoke as they got beers from the bar and walked over to the pool tables.

"Eric, why don't you just tell them? Cory and your mom would stop guilt tripping you if you did," Shawn told him while picking out a cue stick.

"Because it's my Christmas surprise and no one, especially you, is going to ruin it!"

Unconvinced he asked, "What would you do to me if I did?"

"I'd tell Angela about the apartment you have picked out because I saved the photos."

"There's not enough proof." He flatly replied.

"And the texts that you sent me. Both are saved in five different places, one of them being the cloud!" He held up his phone showing the photos and texts and then pointed to the roof.

Eric was the last person Shawn expected to be prepared and cunning. His mouth dropped open, "When the hell did you become crafty and smart?!"

"I've been drinking a special tea that makes me smart like bull and strong like dolphin!" He smiled and tapped his head with his right forefinger.

He sighed and said, "It's strong like bull."

Eric laughed and pointed to Shawn's beer bottle, "OK there buddy, you need to ease up on that."

He ignored his last comment, "So you're really doing this to me?"

"Yep! You snitch on me and I'll snitch on you."

"I..I can't believe that I'm being blackmailed by you..Eric! The guy who currently has a sparkly green ass!"

With a goofy smile he nodded, "I know, right?! And I am rocking it!" He then turned around showing off his green glittery backside then wiggled it.

Cory happily burst into the room, "There you two are! My big brother and my bestie!" He happily hugged Shawn then Eric.

"What's going on, Cor?" Shawn suspiciously asked his best friend.

"Oh Shawny, I'm just so thrilled that everyone is here and we're all happy! Oh and here's your phone, I think you got a text." He handed the phone over to him.

Just then, Paige, Dean, Morgan, Jack, Rachel, Angela and Topanga walked in.

"There they are, our girls..Topangela!" Cory proudly declared with his arm around Shawn's shoulders.

Angela lifted her brow as she approached Shawn, "What did he just call us?"

"It's better if you don't ask," Shawn told her before planting a sweet kiss on her mouth.

Everyone in the lounge was drinking, talking and playing pool. Paige was mixing cocktails at the bar. Rachel, Dean and Jack were with her.

"That's delicious! I've never had one of these," Rachel said before taking another sip.

"Tell me about it, this is the best," Jack added.

"They're both my own recipes! I even won a few contests back in Texas." Paige proudly told her.

"Yep, Paige has always been good with her hands," Dean said with a smirk.

With a laugh, Paige playfully slapped his arm, "Oh you are so bad!"

He winked at her before asking Jack and Rachel, "So how long have you two been together?"

Jack and Rachel awkwardly explained to him that they weren't an item. Thankfully, Eric and Morgan waved at them.

"We gotta go, they wanna get in a game," Jack quickly said before taking Rachel's hand.

"They were a couple in college," Paige told him.

"They should be now."

"We have a betting pool going on. I'm still in it."

"How much is the buy in?"

"Twenty."

"I'm in!"

"I knew I missed you." She put her hand on his forearm and smiled wider when he touched her face.

Angela watched television as Shawn changed into his pajamas and then joined her in bed.

"Did you see Topanga tonight? She literally pushed Jack and Rachel together!" Shawn said.

She turned off the television and replied, "I know! She's always been competitive but now she's like a shark..with good hair."

"Exactly and I'm out of the betting pool but you're not. Cory and Topanga are my family but come on; things seem to always workout for them which is the opposite for us. We need this win!"

"I know baby, but what can we do? Jack and Rachel..they've got so many excuses for not getting together."

Both his brows rose as his eyes widen, "Nostalgia! No can one resist it, not even them."

She agreed, "That's true. I know their song!"

And I remember what they ate on their first date."

"We got a plan!" She smiled at him.

"I like this..us working together again as a team. It feels right, like it always has." He brushed her hair off her face and held her hand.

Warmth traveled from her hand to her chest. Only his touch had such an effect on her. She straddled him and felt his hands on her hips as they passionately kissed.

* * *

Curious, Cory asked Topanga why she had giggled as he worked on his laptop at the desk.

"It's so sweet and cute that you're making a slideshow of the photos we've taken so far," she stood behind him and rested her hands on his shoulders.

"Well, you gotta admit, this has been a pretty awesome Christmas vacation, Sweetie. I mean, bringing Dean here was sort of a risk but.."

"It turned out very well."

He closed the laptop, stood up and grasped her face pulling her into a kiss.

A light moan left her lips when their mouths parted, "Not that I'm complaining but what was that for?"

"I was looking at the tree and all the presents under it. And ya know what I was thinking?"

"What Shawn got you?" She teased him.

With a chuckle he answered, "No, funny girl. They're all wrapped up because everyone wants their presents to be secret until Christmas Day. That's a part of your job; you keep your clients secrets."

"I suppose but I'm not a criminal defense lawyer..they hear the worst things."

"Still. It's hard to keep secrets and you do it..because you're strong. It's one of the things I love about you."

A twinge of guilt pulled at her heart but she hid it. She had to keep Angela's secret.

"Do you know what I love about you?" She asked him.

"What?"

She kissed him as she turned him around and pushed him onto the bed. He was on his back looking at her.

"You appreciate everything and never take it for granted especially things like this," she pulled open her robe revealing a black corset and matching lace panties.

His hands shot up in the air as he joyously shouted, "YAY!"


	8. Differences

**Author's note:** Thanks for all the reviews, subscriptions and for adding this story to your favorites. I appreciate the time you guys put into it. With season 2 currently airing, I want to clarify a few things. This story will incorporate some of seasons 1 and 2's canon but not all of it. It's based upon what fits for the story. I won't spoil any unaired season 2 episodes.

* * *

Riley spoke as she closed the mouthwash's cap, "Hey Maya…Maya?"

She poked her head out of their bathroom and saw their empty suite. Her eyes scanned the room until they landed on the balcony's glass doors. After wrapping herself in a thick quilt, she joined her friend on the balcony. The cold winter air came to her face as she pulled the chair closer to Maya's and sat down.

With her sketchbook and pencils in her lap, Maya spoke keeping her eyes on the night sky.

"You can't get this view back home..who knew that the boonies had so much to offer?" She said with a brief chuckle.

"Maya, what's wrong?"

She turned her attention to Riley, "I looked out door and felt a burst of inspiration. That's what happens when you're an ar-teest," she said with a fake French accent.

Riley could see right through her, "So this has nothing to do with the way you were staring at Lucas and his parents during dinner?"

A long slow breath left her lips, "You know me too well, Matthews.."

"I'd be a terrible best friend if I didn't. Just tell me.."

"No."

"Why?"

"Because once I do, I'll hear how awful I am!"

"You're not and you can tell me anything.." She reached out and put her hand on Maya's.

She appreciated the gesture and spoke, "Knowing that Lucas's dad wasn't here..it made feel less alone and that's horrible to say but that's how I felt."

"That doesn't make you a bad person."

"Yes it does! Maddie's mom died and Robbie has no idea who his parents are, it's so unfair and it sucks!"

Riley nodded, "I agree but so does your Dad walking out on you and your mom. There's nothing wrong with saying it."

Her gaze went to her lap before returning to Riley, "It makes me sound whiny and I shouldn't be. My mom does her best. And your mom, your dad and Shawn they do so much for me and I appreciate it. I really do but..tonight I looked around and saw everyone with their families. I saw what I don't have with me and how different I am from all of you."

Hearing the despair in her voice and how it reflected in her blue eyes, it struck Riley. She didn't know what to say because she never had the same experience. Panic and guilt started to set in as she struggled to find the right words.

Riley's silence brought a wave of regret to Maya, "Riley, I'm-I'm sorry I didn't mean.."

"No! Don't be…I can't pretend to understand but what I do know is that everyone here wants to be together. It doesn't matter if they're family, couples or just friends because we all love being around each other and we all belong here, especially you. We're not blood but we are sisters..just from different misters. Ugh, that sounded better in my mind." Riley shook her head.

Maya grinned and held back tears. She pulled her friend into a hug.

"You did good Riles," She told her.

* * *

A refreshing feeling overcame Robbie as he breathed in the minty aftertaste of his mouthwash. Lucas was seated on his own bed looking at his phone.

"My cousins back home are crazy jealous of me, especially our suite. How about yours?" Robbie asked him.

"The same and they really want that Batman painting."

"Too bad for them because I'm stealing it. I'm serious; it's coming home with me!" He plopped down on his own bed.

Lucas chuckled, "It's pretty amazing."

"Just like tonight where everything worked out for you and your parents."

"I'm just lucky, I guess. Riley and her parents, they're great people. Who knew that her literally falling into my lap would change my and my entire family's lives?"

"Weren't you scared though? Moving to a new place where you know no one and starting all over again?"

He nodded and his face lit up as he explained, "I was..I didn't wanna do it but seeing how wonderful things are now and to know that it's because of Riley, she's the best thing that's ever happened to me."

Robbie blinked and brought his hand to his chest, "I know I already asked you but are you sure that you don't have a Latino or Filipino twin brother somewhere?"

He grinned, "Sorry. But you'll find a good guy."

With a shrug he replied, "Hopefully one that's better than my mom's."

His brows slightly furrowed, "What's wrong with him?"

"Everything. He's boring, has no style, is a total mama's boy and every time we try to spend time together..he just takes me back to his office. I'm stuck in the waiting room while he's working."

"That's terrible, why is your mom even with him?"

"…Because I haven't told her any of this."

His eyes widen, "Robbie, she has to know. This guy could end up being your dad!"

"I know but for some reason he makes her happy and I don't wanna ruin that for her!"

"I get that but she's your mom; she wants you to be happy too."

Robbie groaned, "I know she does, OK? But one of the reasons why I came here was because of Jack. You've seen them together!"

"Yes, they're clearly into each other but you should still tell her. They may not end up together."

"It's not that simple, Lucas.."

He pointed to the floor, "Why? She's literally in the room below us, right now."

His eyes fell to the floor before meeting Lucas's, "You have to promise not to tell anyone this, not even Riley."

"It stays with me," he nodded.

After a long breath, Robbie spoke. Lucas listened to him and immediately felt for his new friend.

"Wow..that's rough. I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. I don't know what to do.." He shrugged.

Lucas sat next to him and put his arm around Robbie's shoulders, "We'll figure it out, together."

Grateful for his support and overall friendship, Robbie smiled at him, "Thanks Cowboy."

* * *

**December 23rd**

"Good morning, Riley!" Dean welcomed her when she walked into the kitchen.

"Morning Mr. Friar, what are you making?"

"A Texas style breakfast to show my gratitude to you fine folks. Oh and I also found Auggie's little video camera, it's charging over there by the phone."

"Thanks. Do you need help?" She joined him on the other side of the island.

"I'd love some. Mix that batter for me?"

"Sure!"

As he began frying the bacon he spoke to her, "Lucas was real torn up when we separated and they moved out here. And it's my fault. But you helped make things easier for him."

She modestly shook her head, "It wasn't just me…"

"You brought him into your world and he's all the better for it." He looked at her with kind eyes.

He reminded her of Lucas and that made her smile.

"It's not surprising. Your parents and grandparents have done so much for me. You come from real good stock, Riley Matthews."

Before she could respond, they heard Maddie, Auggie and Eric speak as they entered the kitchen.

"Good morning!" The trio happily called out.

When Riley and Dean turned around, they saw Maddie in Eric's arms and Auggie by their side. Eric wore a tiara, blue eye shadow, mascara, bright pink blush and sparkly red lip gloss.

Riley and Dean stood there wearing the same shocked expressions. The photos Riley had seen didn't compare to seeing his female alter ego in person.

Maddie pointed with both hands at Eric and announced, "Everyone, please welcome Princess Chantal DuBois!"

In a feminine French accent Eric said, "Bonjour à tous!"

"Maddie gave Uncle Eric a makeover!" Auggie explained.

Dean regained his composure and bowed, "And she did a real fine job! Bonjour Chantal, vous êtes belle!"

A girlish giggle came from Eric before he replied with a demure wave of his hand, "Merci monsieur!"

"Can we help you with breakfast?" Auggie asked.

"The more the better! Now, who here likes chocolate chips?" Dean asked and saw everyone raise their hands high in the air.

Eric stood on the tips of his toes and eagerly said, "Je fais!"

"Why does everyone except me speaks French?" Riley asked.

* * *

In the middle of breakfast, Alan received a text and made an announcement.

"Everyone, I just got the greenlight, we can go ice skating on the lake!"

Almost everyone cheered before continuing with their meals and conversations.

* * *

After breakfast, Robbie spoke to Rachel in the solarium.

"Mom, can you cover for me?" He asked his mother.

"Sweetie, it's no big deal I'll teach you how to ice skate," she put her hand on his shoulder.

He itched the back of his neck and looked down, "Mom that's really nice but…"

Concerned, she put her hand under his chin and lifted it up, "Robbie?"

"It's embarrassing. I'm not a little kid anymore and.."

"You don't want your mommy teaching you in front of your friends…" She nodded.

"I'm sorry…"

"Don't worry, I'll come up with something."

He grinned and hugged her, "Thanks mom, you're the best."

"And don't you forget it." She embraced him back as she smiled.

* * *

Shawn rinsed off the dishes while Angela placed in the washer.

"This is fun!" He genuinely exclaimed.

"Baby, how much eggnog have you been drinkin'?" she joked.

He grinned and said, "I mean it..I like doing everything with you."

"Even chores?"

He handed her the last dish, "It doesn't matter what we're doing as long as we're together, I'm happy."

"Aww, that's so sweet." She closed the machine and chose the appropriate wash cycle.

He stepped closer to her, "Until we got back together, there wasn't a day where I didn't think about where you were, what you were doing and how you were feeling…"

The guilt that she carried from those lost years and her current secret, came to her face.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. I want you to know that you were always with me..and I'm so grateful to be with you now." He put his hands on her face and kissed her.

A content exhale came from her lips, "I am too. I love you."

"I love you too," he gladly accepted her kiss.

* * *

Jack knocked on Robbie and Lucas's door.

"Come in!" Robbie shouted and sighed when he saw who it is.

"I'm happy to see you too." Jack sarcastically said as he sat on Lucas's bed.

"Let me guess, Mom sent you?"

"I'm here because I want to be."

"Oh," he said sheepishly.

"And-.."

"I knew it!" He pointed at him.

"Riley, Maya and Lucas wanna know why you're not out there with them."

"..I just don't feel like it." He shrugged.

Jack nodded, "And you don't know how to ice skate."

"And that."

"Well, your mom does."

"I can't have my mom teach me how to skate in front of all of my friends."

"Why not?"

"It's embarrassing and..nevermind."

Jack reached out and lightly gripped Robbie's forearm, "Robbie."

After a breath he stated, "I'm-I'm already so different from them."

He nodded and empathized with him, "I get it. You don't wanna look different, awkward or dumb in front of your friends."

"Exactly! I'll be some Mama's boy holding her hand and falling on my ass."

"Then I'll teach you."

He paused, "What if I'm just..bad? I'm not like you Jack, I wasn't born perfect."

Jack chuckled, "Wow, you really don't know, do you?"

"Know what?"

He took out his mobile phone and went through his gallery, "I'm showing you this in confidence, got it?"

"…All right…" Robbie was confused.

"That was me, at your age."

His blue eyes became large when he saw an overweight teenage Jack, "No way! It couldn't be!"

With a deep breath he answered, "It is. People used to call me...Jumbo Jack."

Robbie mostly held back a chuckle and cleared his throat, "That's awful. I'm sorry."

Jack ignored the stifled laugh and appreciated his words, "Thanks but that time in my life was hard, like it is for everyone. But it made me stronger because I found out who my real friends were and I worked hard until I was happy with myself. It wasn't easy but it was worth it."

Nodding Robbie said, "So you had to learn how to change and grow."

"Yes but I had to be push through my fears first and not care what others thought."

Robbie was moved by how honest and encouraging Jack was with him. He didn't want to let him down.

"It's fine it you want to stay here. But we don't get to spend this kind of time with these amazing people every day. It would be a shame to pass it up and it wouldn't be the same without you."

A few seconds passed before Robbie grabbed the ice skates off the floor, "Let's go."

"After you," Jack grinned before opening the door for him.

Robbie said as he stood in front of him, "Hey Jack?"

"Yeah?"

The teenager hugged him and graciously said, "Thanks.."

He smiled and hugged him back, "Don't mention it."

* * *

Maya and Rachel skated over to Jack and Robbie.

"You couldn't ask for a better teacher and I say that from experience," Rachel revealed to them.

Robbie asked, "You taught mom?"

"I did, it took her an hour to find her footing." Jack admitted.

Maya joined in, "I fell about a dozen times on my ass when Mr. Matthews taught me."

"I bet I get under 10. We'll owe each other one request." Robbie challenged her.

"Oh it's on, Big Red!" Maya smiled at him and shook his hand.

Rachel move away from them when she received a text message. When she looked back, she gazed at Jack, Robbie and Maya. It warmed her heart to see Jack bond with her child.

With Dean's arm hooked on her waist, Paige skated up to Rachel.

"Now that is something. They make quite a pair!" She said to the redhead.

"I know..he's always been so good with Robbie."

"I bet you're just ovulating like crazy! I know I would be!"

Rachel's eyes became enormous before she laughed off the comment.

* * *

Despite how awkward and clumsy Riley could be at times, she was so graceful whenever she was on ice.

Lucas took out his phone wanting to capture the wonderful image before him. Her smile was just as luminous, natural and mesmerizing as her surroundings were.

She didn't immediately notice him taking photos of her with his phone until she turned her head.

"What are you up to?" she asked as she skated over to him.

With a little grin he replied, "Just trying to show the world as I see you."

"As a princess?" She joked.

"More..angelic," he showed her the photo he took.

She was amazed at how the sunlight caused the frozen lake along with the snow covered ground and trees to shimmer.

"It looks like a Christmas card." She said.

He put his arm around her shoulders, "I disagree, it belongs in a gallery."

The widest smile came to her lips. She pressed her side against him before taking his phone. He gently placed his head against hers as she took a photo of them together.

* * *

Jack, Maya and Rachel clapped and cheered when Robbie finally found his footing and smoothly skated over to them.

"How many times was that?" Robbie asked Maya already knowing the answer.

"Four..you fell four times," she said with an annoyed sigh.

"Don't worry, I'll go easy on ya," he winked at her before hugging Jack.

"I knew you could do it, you're a natural," Jack said as he patted Robbie's back and let go of him.

"Thanks again Jack. I appreciate it." He smiled at him.

Maya held out her hand, "Come on Big Red!"

He accepted her hand, "Let's go Twinkie!"

They skated together heading towards Riley and Lucas leaving Jack and Rachel alone.

Rachel spoke, "He's never gonna forget this..neither will I."

The way her blue eyes gazed at him was striking. He moved closer to her.

Her phone's ringtone interrupted the moment, "I should get this."

"Yeah, um, I'll join the others," he awkwardly skated away as she answered the call.

* * *

Cory gently spun Topanga around, "Is it an animal?"

"Cory, our apartment doesn't allow pets," she answered.

"I'm surprised that you're even giving me clues about my Christmas present. It's a first!"

She wrapped her arms his neck and pressed her body against his, "It's the Christmas season and I am feeling very generous."

His hands went to her hips; he leaned in and whispered, "The last couple of nights prove it."

She kissed him and said, "One last guess."

"…I can finally have my own ukulele Dad band?!"

With a small chuckle she commented, "Not even close."

"Well whatever it is, I'll love it." He pecked her mouth with his.

* * *

Later on, they all returned to the house. Topanga and Angela were alone in a sitting room located at the front of the house.

"I'll tell Shawn on Christmas, promise." Angela tried to assure her.

"You better because if I randomly seduce Cory one more time he's going to get suspicious!"

With a skeptical tilt of her head and a raised eye brow, she asked, "Really?"

"OK..THREE more times and then he'll get suspicious!"

They shared a laugh until the doorbell rang.

"We'll get it!" Topanga called out while they approached the front door.

Angela saw the smile on Topanga's face drop the moment she checked the security camera's feed. She didn't recognize the person who appeared on the monitor.

"Topanga, who's that?"


	9. Shocks and Snapshots

"Angela, that's Kermit, he's-.." Topanga said as she tried to process what was happening.

She arched her brow at her best friend, "Oh no…you finally caught Cory's craziness. Sweetie, that's a fine looking man..not a frog muppet."

Topanga rolled her eyes, "He's Maya's father!"

"I see...Now what I meant to say was, that's a straight up busted looking man..not a frog muppet."

"That's better! Oh God, this isn't going to end well."

"What won't end well?" Shawn asked causing both women to jump.

Cory was next to Shawn and his eyes fell upon the security camera's feed, "Oh booy.."

Shawn's eyes followed Cory's gaze, it took him a moment to realize who was on the screen. His jaw clenched and hands balled into fists.

Angela put her hands on his shoulders and tried to talk him down as Topanga and Cory argued.

"Cory, why the hell would you invite him here?!" She asked her husband.

"Me?! I thought you did? I had several plans for the perfect Matthews' Christmas and NONE of them included him!"

She blinked and tilted her head, "…Well Katy wouldn't give him this address and she would've told us if she did."

"Do you think one of the kids posted our location online?"

"No, I've been checking and they've been really careful not to."

The doorbell rang again.

Topanga pointed at her husband and then at herself, "You talk to Kermit and I'll call Katy!"

"Good plan!" Cory said as he headed for the door.

"And I'll keep Shawn from getting himself arrested!" Angela said as she took his hand and began to lead him away.

"Even better!" Cory and Topanga said in unison.

"Heeyy!" Shawn protested.

Angela spoke to him, "Baby, I love you..but can you honestly look me in the eyes and tell me that if I let you near Kermit, you wouldn't do something stupid?"

"Oh come on Angela, I'm not some dumb teenager anymore. I can control myself and not hurt him-…The solarium's closer and has really sturdy locks," he tightened his grip on her hand and nodded while she led him away.

* * *

"Kermit," Cory simply nodded and reluctantly shook his hand as they stood outside.

"Cory..Katy doesn't know that I'm here."

"I figured as much..Topanga's talking to her right now. How did you even find us?"

After a beat he said, "I lived here for a few months after I walked out on them. Maya posted a photo yesterday online and I could see part of the bakery behind her. I came here and asked around until I got the right address."

He folded his arms, "Maya doesn't know that you're here yet."

"She should."

"She will..after Katy and her give us the greenlight."

He stepped towards him, "She's my daughter."

Cory didn't back down, "You've made her wait for 9 years; ten more minutes shouldn't bother you."

Kermit nodded, "Fine."

* * *

A loud groan came from Maya when looked at her reflection in the large walk-in closet's mirror. She had lost the bet with Robbie and now found herself wearing a hideous Christmas sweater. He had secretly bought her the ugly garment at the winter festival. As she closed the door behind her she walked back into the suite and called out.

"Guys…I'm ready for my humiliation!"

The sour look on her face turned into the largest grin. Riley, Lucas and Robbie walked in wearing equally hideous Christmas sweaters.

Robbie held out his arms, "I said that I'd go easy on ya!"

She hugged him, "Aww, you're the best gay ginger friend that every girl dreams of having!"

"I know," he playfully smirked.

Lucas said, "And there was no way we'd let you look ridiculous by yourself."

"Look at you being a thoughtful little redneck!" She smiled.

"Whatever you saw..Twinkie," Lucas shot back.

After she gasped she replied, "Only Robbie can call me that!"

"..Actually, for the next 24 hours, only Lucas can. I rented it out to him, sorry Goldie."

"What the? Why?!"

"He's helping me out with a very important Christmas gift."

Maya dramatically grasped her heart, "For shame, Big Red! FOR SHAME!"

Riley removed a digital camera and tripod from the dresser drawer, "Anyway, Uncle Shawn loaned us one of his cameras so that we can have our own ugly sweater photo shoot!"

Everyone perked up at the idea. They wore serious expressions as they took each other's photos. At first, they stayed in Riley and Maya's suite and used their balcony. They then moved onto different locations on their floor. The elevator was their first stop followed by the den and they ended the session on the stairs where they took group photos using the tripod.

They gathered around Riley and looked through the photos.

"I know this was supposed to be a joke..but we belong in Vogue!" Riley cheerily said as she held the camera.

Maya nodded, "We really do, even Lucas with his freak face..God I miss Farkle. None of you tell him that!"

They shared a chuckle until Topanga walked in.

"Maya, I need to talk you, privately," she told the teenager.

The serious tone and expression on Topanga's worried her, "What's wrong? Is my mom OK?"

"She's perfectly fine. I just spoke to her."

"What is it? You can tell me in front them, it's fine."

She took a breath, "Your father's here."

Maya felt her heart drop into her stomach. She saw the same shocked looks on her friends' faces. Riley put her arm around her shoulders.

Topanga spoke again, "He wants to speak with you. I talked to your mom and she said that whatever you decide, she'll support you. She also made it clear that she had nothing to do with him showing up."

"….What did he say?" Maya put her hand on top of Riley's.

"He understands if you don't want to see him..and he'll respect your decision. But he does want to speak with you."

She looked at Riley and already knew what her best friend wanted her to do.

"Riley..I need to make this decision on my own."

She answered, "You don't have to we're here for you."

"I know and I'm lucky but he's-he's _**my**_ father."

Riley's face fell and the urge to tell Maya to speak to her father was so strong. However, she could see in her best friend eyes what she needed. She hugged her and spoke.

"We'll give you some time and if you don't talk to him..Lucas, Robbie and I will be in our suite."

The trio walked out of the room leaving Maya and Topanga alone.

* * *

Warmth came to Cory and Kermit's faces once they entered the house and settled in the home office. Two minutes later, Maya walked in and a small gasp came from her. After being gone for nearly a decade there he was, right in front of her. His hair was longer and he looked a bit older but his eyes were the same.

"I'll be right outside if you need anything," Cory told her.

"Thanks Mr. Matthews," she nodded and waited for him to leave, "Hi Dad."

He grinned, "Maya..how are you? God, you look so much like your mother. Beautiful."

That's when she had a realization, "..Mom wasn't arguing with her boss all week..it was you."

Nodding, he said, "She wanted to protect you and not ruin your Christmas. Don't be mad at her."

"I'm not and she's right. I've been having a really great time here and then you just come here without any warning and..…Dad, why are you here?"

After a few seconds he answered, "I know that I've failed as a father and..that's one of the reasons why I don't keep in touch. And honestly, I'm also scared of you and what you have to say. Because even though I know that it'll be true and that I deserve it...it'll still hurt."

Her mouth dropped open, "I'm..I'm just a kid."

"No, you're my kid..you're a part of me and when I look at you..I'm reminded of how I can't undo all the pain I've caused you and your mother. But I'm here now. I want to make up for it and..and I've missed you."

She sat down across from him, "…Is that all? I mean, there's a catch, right?

He tipped his head to the right, "I wouldn't call it that-"

"But that's what it is."

After moving forward in his seat, he explained, "My wife, your stepsister, little brother and sister really want to meet you. And every Christmas they always ask me about you but now that they're getting older..they're getting tired of my cowardice and so am I."

Maya leaned back and processed how honest he had been with her, "My first night here…I talked to my friend, Robbie, about how every Christmas I wonder what you and your family are doing. But not once did I think about what I'd do if I had the chance to find out because-because I never thought it would happen."

"Maya…you don't have to decide right now. Give me a day and a half, to convince you and if you want me to leave, then I will."

She looked into his eyes and remembered how much they looked like hers. His plea made her head and heart pull her into opposite directions.

* * *

Robbie got off Riley and Maya's bed as he said, "I gotta go guys, I promised my grandparents that I'd Skype with them today. I'll be back in a few minutes."

"No you're not!" Lucas stood in front of the door blocking Robbie's path.

"Lucas!" Riley chastised him.

"The second Robbie leaves us alone your Dad's gonna come busting in to chase me off! And there's no way I'm losing one of these slippers to him, they're my favorite pair!"

Robbie chuckled, "So you're a paranoid cowboy, I didn't see that coming."

"It's not paranoia, I speak from experience and I bet you ten bucks that I'm right."

"Deal! See ya later guys." Robbie shook his hand and left them alone.

Riley calmly said, "Lucas, this isn't my home and that balcony isn't the bay window, my dad won't-"

Cory opened the door and growled at Lucas, "GET OOUUT!"

"Unbelievable!" Riley commented as Cory chased Lucas onto the balcony.

The teenager closed the balcony doors and held them shut. Cory was shocked at Lucas's strength.

Cory then locked the balcony's doors, "Gotcha!"

Lucas happily pointed to his feet, "Still got 'em, sir!"

Robbie then appeared next to Lucas. He was amazed at how right his new friend had been and handed him ten dollars.

* * *

After things settled down, Riley was in her and Maya's suite making a music video using their ugly Christmas sweater photo shoot. She immediately saved her work and closed the laptop when Maya walked. Riley listened to her friend and spoke once Maya asking would she do in her position.

"You already know what I'd do.."

Maya nodded, "I know…I'm not saying that I'm definitely going to Vermont with him and spend Christmas with his family. They're basically strangers to me…but I.."

"You want to spend time with him..hear him out, give him a chance. And you should. He's your father."

"…Riley, are you sure? I know this wasn't in your plans for the perfect Christmas."

She softly gripped Maya's shoulders, "This isn't about what I want, it's about you, Maya. I-I get to be with you all the time but he doesn't. And you should show him what he's missing out on and if you go with him to Vermont then your other family will finally find out how amazing you are!"

It was a relief to hear and have Riley's support. She pulled her into a strong embrace, "That means so much to me, Riles."

"I hope you two have a great time and when you get back, you better tell me every detail!"

"I promise!"

* * *

Shawn sat in the solarium watching the security camera's video feed on his iPad. It showed Maya get into her father's car and together, they drove away.

"Where's Angela?" Cory asked after entering the room.

"She's taking a call from her editor and by the way, I blame you for Mr. Deadbeat coming here!" He stood up from the couch and pointed at him.

"Me?! I didn't invite him!"

"Oh yes you did! The moment when we were on the roof, you said that this was gonna be the best Christmas ever. By saying that you basically raised your arms up and said, 'Hey universe, come at me bro!' And it did Cory, it did!"

With wide eyes, Cory stared at his best friend until he said, "And everyone calls me the crazy one?!"

Shawn took a deep breath and replied, "I'm sorry..I know it's not your fault. I don't want Maya to get her hopes up only to have them crushed because I know what that's like, Cory. It's terrible."

"We don't know if that's going to happen and if it does, she'll recover."

"She's a tough kid," he nodded.

Cory pointed at him, "That and she has us, not everyone is that blessed."

"I know. Anyone with a Matthews at their side can get through anything."

"Exactly..aannd it helps that I bought her phone and its GPS will show me every single move she makes!" Cory held up his phone showing Maya's current location.

Shawn smiled and put an arm around friend's shoulders, "Good ol' paranoid and overprotective Cory, don't you ever change!"

"You got it buddy!" He happily nodded.

* * *

**Author's Note: This was short but it's been way too long since my last update. I promise you the next one will be more romantic.**


	10. Backup and Bonding

Riley wiped her wet eyes with tissue and looked at her phone. With a confused look she walked onto the balcony before heading into Lucas and Robbie's suite. Lucas was sitting on the edge of his bed with the smart TV's remote in his hand. She cracked a smile when she saw a dresser and desk barricade the door.

"So that's why you texted me instead of just coming into my room?" She asked as she sat down next to him.

"Yep and even though your dad and Shawn just left to get lunch, I'm not taking any chances!"

With a giggle and sniffle, she said, "What's on your mind?"

He could tell that she had been crying, "I saw the way you looked out the window when Maya left with her dad..she's coming back."

It touched her at how well he knew her despite not knowing her for long.

His hand grasped hers, "You don't have to handle this alone."

"..I know she's coming back tonight..what scares me is what happens if she goes to Vermont. Her stepsister is her age. What if she likes her and her real family more than us?"

"Riley, that's impossible. You and Maya are the closest friends I know!"

"But they're her real family and…I feel horrible and selfish for thinking like this because we've been friends for almost all our lives and they don't know her at all! Yet, all-all I can think about is how much I'm going miss her if she does spend Christmas with them. I'm a terrible person for feeling this way!"

With his hand still in hers, he gently tightened his grip and held her cheek with his free hand. She gasped and turned her face into his palm.

"Riley, you're the best person I know! It's not wrong to want to spend time with your best friend. Sure, she's not your kin, you don't have the same last name and you two don't look like each other at all and-.."

Her brows furrowed, "You're really not helping me feel better.."

"But you're still sisters; no one will ever change that fact."

"…How can you know that?"

"I don't..I have faith and.." he let go of her face and turned on the TV with the remote.

"Farkle!" Riley happily shouted when his face appeared on the TV's screen.

"The one and only!" Farkle proudly held out his arms and smiled.

"I'm so happy that you're here but..I don't want to ruin your vacation with my problems," she shook her head.

Farkle calmly explained, "Riley, I can't have a good time knowing that you're feeling this way! Friends are always there for each other and right now, you need us."

"I couldn't help you on my own and Farkle is the best backup any guy could have," Lucas said.

Her eyes went to him and then Farkle, "I appreciate what you guys are trying to do but..you can't know what Maya will do."

In unison Lucas and Farkle and said, "Yes we do."

"How?"

"Remember Beth, Kayla and Mackenzie? And Mrs. Bartley?" Farkle asked.

"Of course I do, they're the ones who…" she stopped talked once she realized what he was about to say.

"Who thought they could get in between you and Maya by replacing one of you as the other's best friend. Or like Mrs. Bartley make you both sit at opposites of the room. All of them were stupid to think that anything could get in between you two. So a stepsister could never tear you two apart!"

She smiled at his conviction and felt Lucas squeeze her hand.

"That's why I got Farkle here, I have faith that Maya will always be your best friend but I needed more than faith to convince you..I needed…"

"Facts! You're lucky Riley, you have faith and facts by your side."

"Now..and always," Lucas added.

She couldn't possibly be more grateful for them, "You guys are the best! Group hug!"

Before Lucas could speak Riley held out her arms and walked towards the TV where Farkle 's outstretched arms waited.

"Oh wow, we're really doing this…" Lucas got up and with Riley, awkwardly hugged the television screen and wall.

* * *

Maya turned down the radio's volume as Kermit drove, "Where are we going?"

"A place that I think we'll both enjoy," he glanced at her before returning his eyes to the road.

"OK…why didn't you ask mom and me in person instead of calling?"

He took a breath and said with a little laugh, "Because your mom would have kicked my ass."

"Well if anyone deserves it…"

"I won't argue with you there."

She blinked, "You do know that a shopping spree won't make me forgive you, right?"

"I'm aware and that's not what we're doing."

"Good because even if you were, you couldn't afford it...unless you're secretly a Minkus."

He grinned, "Sorry to disappoint you."

Her left brow rose when he pulled behind the plaza.

"We're here!" He parked the car and unlocked the doors.

"And we're breaking and entering in 'here'?"

"No, we're going in the back way because I want this to be a surprise."

"Ah, I see."

"Unless you want us to bond over breaking the law, we could litter and jaywalk instead?"

She smirked, "A father and daughter mugshot would be nice addition to the Hart Family Photo Album."

He chuckled, "Come on, my friend's waiting for us inside."

Even when she and Kermit entered the brick building, she still had no idea where they were. The moment she stepped onto the main floor her eyes lit up. She marveled at the art studio and its various stations for different mediums.

"Hey Kermit! Glad you could make it," a grey haired man in his early sixties hugged Kermit.

"Hi Neil! It's good to see you again. This is my daughter, Maya. Maya, this is Neil Jackson; he's a good friend of mine."

"It's a pleasure meeting you Maya," he shook her hand and smiled kindly.

"It's good to meet you too, Mr. Jackson," she grinned, "this place is amazing."

"Thanks! Every station is set up and we have the place to ourselves for the whole day. I need to make a few calls, if you two need anything, I'll be in the back."

Kermit thanked Neil and asked her, "So, how am I doing so far?"

She tried to downplay how happy she was and shrugged, "Not bad…I guess."

* * *

Lucas and Robbie guided four empty wheeled trash cans up the long driveway.

"How's that special gift coming along?" Robbie asked.

"My aunt finished it, she's shipping it out tonight," he replied.

"Wow, she really does work fast!"

"I told you, she's like lighting! She texted me a pic of it, I'll show you when we get inside."

"Thanks so much for doing this for me, I really do appreciate it."

"It's the least I could do. You did help me Riley's Christmas present."

"Don't mention it and truth be told, I'm pretty much the master of gifts," he said with a smug smile.

Lucas laughed, "I can't argue with that..you wanna play Rocket League when we get inside?"

"Sure! I just have a thing I have to do and then I'll meet you in the den."

"What's the thing?"

"I'm-I'm planning a scheme for tonight and need meet with the other players," Robbie said and then told him about his plan.

"Sounds good! I hope it works out it for you."

He nodded, "Me too, Tex..me too."

* * *

Many things had surprised Maya during her short time with her father. She discovered that he too was an artist although he preferred water colors. They had the same sense of humor, certain mannerisms and even tastes in music and movies.

"So..are you having a good time?" He asked her as he put the finishing touches on his painting.

For a second, she considered answering with a sarcastic remark, "I really am…"

His mouth pulled into a wide smile.

After a beat she said, "..Maybe we could have moments like this?"

"We definitely don't have enough and I know that's all on me."

She put down her brush and turned to him, "I can't disagree with you there."

"…Maya..you and your mother were are great. I..I left because I was scared, insecure, and irresponsible. I wouldn't have been a good father and husband. And I know it's not an excuse, there isn't one-but, it's the truth. I'm sorry for being such a coward and I'm glad that I'm here with you now. And I'll do everything to make things right."

Maya slowly nodded taking in his words. She believed him and grinned, "Me too, Dad."

He smiled then leaned over and looked at her painting, "You definitely inherited my artistic talent."

She chuckled, "I love Mom, she's the best..but I can barely make out her stick figures."

They laughed and decided to take a lunch break.

* * *

**Author's note:** Thanks for the reviews and support. I really do appreciate it and I'm grateful for the positive reactions from you guys. The next chapter will be longer and feature more characters. I didn't want to screw up that upcoming chapter's tone, so I decided to update with this short one.


	11. Night Out and In

Topanga stood before the bathroom's massive mirror to make sure that her hair was perfect. Her long locks were styled in a sleek French twist and not one hair was out of place. A red cocktail dress hugged her curvaceous figure.

"It's open!" She hollered while putting on her earrings.

Robbie walked through the suite and into the bathroom, "WOW!"

Topanga's eye widen, she didn't expect that kind of reaction from him.

He was surprised with himself then reached into his pocket for his phone. When he looked at its wallpaper of Oscar Isaac he swooned.

"Yep, still gay!" He proudly nodded.

With a small giggle she told him, "I'll still take it as a compliment."

"As you should. I expect Uncle Cory to at least react with a 'Wowza' or a 'Ho Momma!''

"You're too sweet and thanks again for babysitting tonight."

He shrugged, "You're welcome. I can't wait to have date nights with my future husband..I can only hope our mirror will be this huge. Sharing a small one would be so annoying."

She grinned, "Well I look forward to your future wedding and I have no doubt that it will be stunning." she walked out of the bathroom and into the large walk-in closet.

"Aww…I know," he said with a smug smile.

She chuckled as she slipped on black stiletto heels and grabbed her clutch purse off the shelf. As they walked out of the closet, she spoke.

"Auggie's already had his bath, don't keep him up later than 9:30 and no sweets, he had a big dessert tonight. You already have our numbers so call us if you need anything."

He opened the door and stepped aside, "Will do. I hope you and Uncle Cory have a perfect evening."

"Thanks Robbie!" She smiled as she walked past him.

* * *

When the elevator doors opened, they revealed Topanga to Cory and he was stunned by her beauty. She was lovelier than the first time he saw her. Now, she was much more to him and he wanted to let her know how much he loved her.

"HO MOMMA!" Cory happily hollered.

"Thank you and you look very dapper tonight," she touched the lapel of his black suit and matching tie.

He helped put on her dress coat before pulling her into a kiss.

"I couldn't help myself," he smiled at her.

"I don't mind one bit," she pecked his lips.

He reluctantly let go of her to put on his coat and scarf then offered his arm. She accepted and they walked outside to where their Uber driver waited.

* * *

After Jack closed the door to his and Eric's suite, he paused once he saw Rachel. She stood in front of the elevator and packed her purse with the essentials. He was relieved that she was unaware of his presence because he knew how dumbfounded he looked. The black sleeveless dress accentuated her tall athletic figure while its slit revealed her long smooth legs.

As he walked over he changed his expression.

"Jack, you look very…James Bond-esque," she grinned at him.

He gave her a gracious nod, "And you look absolutely amazing."

The biggest smile spread across her face as the elevator doors opened.

He cleared his throat and gestured to the elevator "Shall we?"

"We shall," she stepped on first.

After exiting the elevator, they headed to the solarium to meet Shawn and Angela.

"Where are they?" Jack asked after he opened the doors.

They both walked in as Rachel said, "And why is there a sheet covering that half of the room?"

Just then, Shawn and Angela appeared in the doorway. The former spoke first.

"So you know how we had plans to go out to dinner tonight?"

Angela chimed in, "And it would just be the four of us?"

"Yeah.." Jack and Rachel replied with the same uncertain tones and faces to match.

"Well.." Angela looked to Shawn.

"We totally lied!" He excitedly said.

"Have a good night!" Angela added as she and Shawn closed the doors.

Jack pointlessly ran to the doors as Rachel quickly went over to the sheet.

"They actually locked us in!" He fruitlessly pulled at the doorknobs.

She threw her purse on the sofa and with both hands she yanked back the sheet. Loud gasps came from her and Jack.

Robbie was dressed as an upscale waiter and stood next to a candlelit dining table. With his right hand he used his phone to dim the lights and turned on the white Christmas tree lights that lined the room. He then uncorked a bottle of wine as he spoke.

"Good evening, Ms. McGuire and Mr. Hunter. You both look incredible on this very special night."

Jack and Rachel looked at each other with the same stunned expressions until she spoke.

"Robert Eric McGuire, you cannot keep us locked in here!"

"Your mother's right, you let us out right now!"

He calmly poured wine into two glasses and said, "In just a few moments dinner will be served and it will be quite awkward if you two choose to eat while standing up."

Before she could chastise him again, there was a knocking on the doors.

"Excuse me," Robbie walked past them to open the doors.

Rachel and Jack softened the moment they saw Maddie and Auggie. Both were dressed as upscale servers just like Robbie. They each held a dish that was covered with a stainless steel dome cloche.

"Hi Daddy!" Maddie sweetly greeted as she and Auggie walked over to the table to set down dinner.

"Hi Sweetheart, you-you look adorable tonight." He answered with a small smile.

"Thanks! Why aren't you and Aunt Rachel sitting down?"

He slowly looked to Rachel who then said, "Um..We are, honey..we're just very surprised that's all. Shall we?"

Jack answered with a nod, "We shall."

Robbie and Maddie smiled at one another as Jack pulled out Rachel's chair. Once they were seated, Maddie and Auggie held the top of the cloches.

Auggie spoke as they both removed the cloches, "Le diner est servi!"

Jack was impressed with Auggie's French, "Yeah, you definitely get that from your mother."

Rachel had chicken lo mein with an egg roll while Jack's dish was seafood chow fun with crab rangoon.

"Dinner is courtesy of Ming's but dessert was made special by the three of us," Robbie explained.

"Ming's, where Jack and I had our first date," Rachel said to her son with playful yet suspicious eyes.

He answered her with exaggerated shock in his voice, "Really? I had no idea!"

"Uncle Shawn and Aunt Angela helped us!" Maddie told them.

With a forced smile Jack said, "Of course they did."

"Well, if you two need anything send me a text or just use the intercom," Robbie told them as he used a mini remote to turn on the stereo where an iPod was docked. He chose a specific playlist as Maddie hugged her father.

"See you later Daddy!" She kissed his cheek.

The three of them walked out of the solarium.

"We have some incredible yet crafty kids," Rachel stated with a little laugh.

"And friends. I should've known they were setting us up," he shook his head in disbelief.

"...Well, they did put in the effort and we were going to have dinner anyway.."

"And it would be rude if just got up and left."

"Yes and so, we should go through with this for-.."

"For..the kids!"

"Yes, THE KIDS!" He realized that he had shouted and quickly cleared his throat.

She held back a chuckle and lifted her glass. He lightly clanked his glass against hers and they both smiled.

* * *

Like the gentleman that he is, Shawn opened the door for Angela. She kindly thanked him as she walked into the art gallery. He then helped remove her coat and hung it on the rack. A grin came to her lips when she watched him remove his own coat.

He looked so dashing in a fitted navy blue velvet blazer, a white v-neck shirt and dark denim jeans over black boots. Shawn was never into ties and traditional suits. She was glad that his style hadn't become conservative as he grew older. Instead, he became more confident in his attitude and unique fashion tastes.

"What?" He asked when he noticed how she gazed at him.

"I'm enjoying the view," she gave him a flirtatious smile.

A playful came to his lips as he took her hand, lifted it above her head and slowly twirled her. He admired how the royal blue lace dress she wore fit her like a glove. It tastefully displayed her toned legs and petite figure.

"That makes us even," he said as gently pulled her into him and tasted her lips.

She smiled at the tail end of their kiss and spoke once their mouths were apart.

"You're off to a good start..are we the only ones here?" She looked around the empty gallery.

"Other than the owner, who's also my friend and in his office…it's just us."

"Perfect."

As much as she loved their friends and family, she needed to have some alone time with him. That was hard to do while staying in a house with nearly two dozen people.

She lightly gripped his hand as they walked. They discussed each painting and piece of work they came across. Their conversations became lively whenever they came across a piece that had a political or social statement. Both were interested in the other's opinions and thoughts. He quietly observed her when she was impressed with an artist's use of colors, lines and shapes.

"It looks like we reached the end," Angela looked around.

"Not exactly, there's one last painting; it's upstairs."

"What do you have up your sleeve, Shawn?" She arched her perfect brow.

"You'll see," he grinned before leading her upstairs.

A long ecstatic sigh left her lips when they stepped onto the second floor. The roof was nearly all glass giving the space an airy feeling. Lit candles lined the room creating a romantic ambience as her favorite love songs played on the stereo. A path etched out by rose petals led to a candlelit dinner for two.

"Oh Baby, I love it!" She embraced him.

With a slightly cocky smirk he said, "There's more.."

He led her to the dining table and lifted the stainless steel cloches.

She cheerfully chuckled. Their dinners were hamburgers and French fries from their favorite place.

"Just like our date at Barelli's! This is so wonderful Shawn!"

"And we can't forget the.." he then removed a thinner and taller cloche.

"Ketchup!"

He grinned when she kissed his cheek. The last piece of his plan was his favorite part.

"Look up," he told her.

She turned her gaze upward to the glass ceiling and was in total awe. The luminous full moon and sparkling stars made up the exquisite celestial tapestry that hung above them.

His softly stated, "It's our very own..Starry Night."

Seventeen years ago, they were together when they first saw Van Gogh's most famous painting in person. That cherished memory always held a place in her heart. Her eyes became flooded as she took in how he had thoughtfully crafted their evening. She knew that she would never love anyone else as much as she loved him. With both hands she held his face and pulled him into a kiss.

The tears of joy in her eyes gave him great pride and brought an enormous smile to his mouth. He couldn't imagine being with anyone else at that very moment. When she pulled him into a passionate kiss, he wrapped his arms around her and pressed her body into his.

* * *

Cory and Topanga got out of the car and walked down the street while they spoke.

"How many blocks is the restaurant, Cory? I don't think these heels can take more than three."

He smirked, "Who said we were walking?"

When they turned the corner, they came upon a horse drawn carriage. A big joyous gasp came from Topanga.

"Cory, this is so romantic!" She kissed his lips.

"You deserve it and so much more," he pecked her lips before helping her into the carriage.

They were in the neighboring town and took in its sights as they held each other close. Their coachman first brought them through the park where the trees were illuminated and adorned with colored lights, ribbons and wreaths. An informal Christmas concert was being held where a group of carolers sang Christmas love songs. Once their carriage left the park, Cory tied his scarf over Topanga's eyes.

Anticipation ran through her veins as she impatiently asked, "Are we there yet?!"

"Just a few more seconds..we're here!"

He untied the scarf and enjoyed her reaction.

"Barelli's! Oh Cory, this is so sweet and thoughtful!" She eagerly planted a kiss on his lips.

"I'm so happy that you love it!" He held her hand.

"I really do! Did they relocate?"

"No, Barelli's nephew owns this one. We better get inside, I reserved us a special table."

After they checked in their coats, the hostess led them to their table. Behind it was a large wall water fountain made of blackened copper and green featherstone. Its gentle running waters gave the restaurant a tranquil atmosphere.

"It's so beautiful," Topanga said as Cory helped take her seat in front it.

"Next to you Sweetie, it's just some metal and rocks," he grinned.

"Aww..just for that, I'm putting the Sweet N' Low in my purse and taking the rolls."

"…That's the sexiest thing that you've ever said to me!" He almost cheered.

She giggled and waited to speak until he sat down, "I love you."

"I love you more."

With a playful smirk and tone to match, she replied, "I wasn't aware this was a competition."

A little laugh came from him before he revealed, "I love you more now because you're the mother of our children, my best friend and the greatest wife any guy could ever want. You're everything."

Her hand went to her heart as her eyes welled up. She got up from her seat and sat on his lap.

"I don't know how it's possible…but I love you more each and every day," she then captured his lips with hers.

* * *

After receiving a cryptic text from Dean, Paige went into the elevator and then headed for his suite.

"Surprise," he grinned as he opened the door and watched her walk inside.

He had set up a blue and white plaid blanket and picnic basket by the fireplace. On the television screen was the main menu to her favorite movie, _Blast from the Past_. Her hands went to her open mouth before resting on her heart and revealed her large smile.

"So this is where you snuck off to after dinner!"

"Yep, you like it?" He took her hand and guided her to the blanket.

"Of course I do!" She sat down and briefly touched his face.

He reached into the picnic basket and retrieved two wine glasses, raspberry wine and materials for her favorite dessert.

"We're gonna be making s'mores?! Damn you're good!"

He stared deeply into her eyes, "You make me better."

His words filled her with pure love. She broke off a piece of chocolate, placed it in his mouth and playfully nipped at it until their lips finally met.

* * *

Eric drove the Suburban with Morgan in the front passenger seat while Josh sat in the row behind them. Riley and Lucas sat in the last row. They looked at the photo Maya had sent to Riley. She and her father were having dinner.

"They look happy," Lucas said.

"I'm glad they're having a nice time tonight," she grinned and put away her phone.

He tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear, "They won't be the only ones."

She smiled at his touch and asked, "Can you give me one hint about what we're doing?"

"Well, it's-uh, it's something you've never done before and it involves a secret about me."

"Oooh, I like trying new things..although I'm not sure about your secret."

He grinned, "Don't worry, it's a good one."

"We're here!" Morgan happily announced.

They pulled onto a property that had a contemporary farmhouse and a large barn. A young Latina woman stepped out of the latter and waved at them.

"There's Carmen!" Morgan said as she waved at her former college roommate.

"She looks familiar…" Riley's brows furrowed as she tried to remember where she recognized her from.

Once they got out of the car, Morgan hugged Carmen then introduced her to everyone.

That's when it hit Riley, "Oh my god, you sculpted that statue that's in Beyonce and Jay-Z's penthouse!"

"Yes I did! It's one of my personal favorites," Carmen said with a proud smile.

"Is she really as perfect as she seems?"

"She is but she's as sweet as can be. Come on, let's get inside," she opened the barn door for them.

The remodeled barn served as a large art studio fitted with a cement floor and a station full of supplies and tools for sculpting. Ten feet down was an informal office with a desktop computer and office chair. At their left was an industrial sink and cleaning products. On the other side of the barn were three curtained off areas.

"Lucas, you and Riley have the red curtain, Eric yours is the blue and Morgan and Josh, you have the purple one. If you guys need anything I'll be working with Eric for a bit and then I'll be in the office taking calls. "

They all politely thanked her and went to their areas. Lucas offered his hand to Riley and she gladly held it. He spoke as they walked over to their curtain.

"You already know that I come from cowboys, ranchers and my parents work in medicine. But..I also have an uncle in Montana who used to be a logger until he became a carver and sculptor. Uncle Scott is the best there is and growing up, he taught me a few things..I think I should pass them on. " He pulled back the curtain.

Riley beamed at the sight of huge block of ice, two metal chairs and a table of sculpting tools.

"Lucas, this is a great secret! Why didn't you tell me before tonight?"

He sighed, "Riley, I'm not just gonna hand Maya the nickname, Lumberjack Lucas."

She laughed then touched the ice with her gloved hand, "What are we going to make?"

He took out his phone and showed her a sketch, "This is a rough idea. What do you think?"

"I like it but it's missing something," she then brought her finger to his phone and added to the sketch.

He smiled, "That's just what it needed, it's perfect!"

"Yay! Let's get started!" She eagerly walked over to the table.

* * *

Eric poked his head into Morgan and Josh's work area.

"Hey baby sis and my brotha! Are you sure you don't wanna help me?" He asked them.

"We would Eric and we love you but.." Josh said as he looked at Morgan.

"We love having all of our fingers and toes intact, more...no offense," she wiggled her fingers.

"None taken!" He happily said before taking his head away.

* * *

Riley and Lucas happily stepped back after they finished their ice sculpture.

"We make a really good team!" Riley proudly said.

"The best!" he heartily agreed.

Lucas took two tripods off the table and attached their phones to them. He then used their phones to take selfies of them posing with their work of art. Once they were finished, he gently pulled her into a hug and continued to hold her as she spoke.

"I'm not complaining..but what was that for?"

"I want you to know…that I'm really happy to be here with you. There's nowhere else I'd rather be," he gazed at her.

The warmth in her heart caused her to smile and she leaned in.

"Hey guys, oh wow, this is a beauty!" Carmen said when she walked in.

Riley awkwardly let go of him and explained, "Thanks! It's um, it's two Christmas bunnies kissing under mistletoe!"

Carmen took photos of their sculpture with her camera as she spoke, "This is almost as adorable as you two! Lucas, you have to give me your uncle's info, I'd love to collaborate with him. Come on; let's see what your aunt and uncles created."

The three of them walked a few feet down and Carmen pulled back the curtain. They all gasped.

"What the hell is that thing?!" Carmen shouted.

With shameful faces Josh and Maya stepped back and tried to explain.

"It's supposed to be Santa," he weakly replied.

Morgan added, "But then his nose started to look crooked and his ears and..this is what happened when we tried to fix it."

Carmen grimaced, "This is supposed to be Christmas sculptures not Halloween! I can't put this on my site."

"..But you get an A for effort!" Riley said as she tried to be optimistic.

In an annoyed tone, Morgan spoke as she reached to pull back Eric's curtain, "Well let's just see what Eric did-WHAAAT?"

Eric eagerly stood up and smiled. Everyone else marveled at the gorgeous guardian angel he made.

"Did you do that for him?!" Morgan asked Carmen.

"Of course not! I just taught him the most basic techniques and left him! Eric, how did you make this?"

He simply shrugged, "I just turned off my brain and went to work!"

"Well it's stunning! Great job, Eric! Morgan, you told me that he was the dumb dangerous brother."

Josh said as his mouth hung open, "I'm not so sure anymore.."

* * *

Jack and Rachel spoke as they enjoyed the homemade milkshakes created by their children. Despite speaking to each other regularly, they never ran of things to talk about and tonight wasn't an exception.

"Were you angry with me?" He asked.

She licked the straw and placed it into the nearly empty glass, "For what?"

He shifted slightly, "For leaving the Peace Corps to work for my father's investment firm? "

After a deep breath she answered, "No, I wanted you to follow your heart. I did miss you."

A relieved smile came to his face, "I did too but I do treasure that time though, we did a lot of good and had so much fun."

"We really did..Robbie says that he might want to join after he graduates. He loves looking the photos we took."

"He'd be great and it's not really surprising, he has your heart."

She was moved by his compliment and felt her lips pull into a wide smile.

He gazed at her and it was then he realized how much more beautiful she was compared to their college days. Admittedly, she had aged well but that wasn't why he couldn't take his eyes off her. She was a loving mother now and that experience gave her an ethereal radiance that nothing else could.

The look that he was giving her caused her heart to flutter. She awkwardly swallowed then briefly grinned.

"Maddie's grown into such a wonderful little lady. You've done a fantastic job raising her."

He modestly shook his head, "Thanks but my parents are a big help and so is my babysitter."

"Jack, you're on your own most of the time. I remember how difficult it was when Robbie was her age. Give yourself more credit. I mean, college Jack thought he was great at everything," she teased him.

With a light laugh he said, "College Jack was so unbearably cocky, reckless and kind of douchey, so I'm glad he's gone."

She shrugged, "He was also the same guy who was there for me. And besides, we've all changed for the better."

It amazed him to see how forgiving and understanding she was towards him. There were definitely things that he did that he wasn't proud of but she still saw his good side.

Their mouths formed into grins once they heard their song playing from the stereo.

"As annoyed as I am with them, I gotta admit, Shawn and Angela are damn good," she stated.

"And apparently, Maddie and Robbie are taking notes from them."

Rachel unconsciously began swaying to the music.

He knew that what he did next was foolish but his sensible side couldn't stop him.

She watched in quiet awe as he walked over to her and held out his hand. After a moment, she took his hand and followed him to other side of the room. Rachel knew that she shouldn't complicate things yet she didn't feel compelled to interrupt their actions.

His strong hands griped her hand and the small of her back. She rested her right hand on his shoulder while the other held his. With their bodies close together, they moved in sync to Brian McKnight's "Back at One". It had been over a decade since they danced and yet, they still felt exhilarated by each other's embrace. They never once broke eye contact as they glided across the hardwood floor. They both knew that things became messier between them but at that moment, they didn't care.

* * *

**Author's note:** Thanks again for all the reviews, favorites and overall support. I'm keeping it 100, more reviews motivate me to update chapters faster. This was my favorite chapter to write because I feel like the show should split the storylines with the Boy Meets World characters more often. I really hope they move it to Freeform soon so they can do that and explore more mature themes. I also adore the Boy Meets World characters and they should appear more.


End file.
